Escaped From the Cage
by ANRangel
Summary: Luna Pineda has a huge secret. She's separated from her family, and shipped off to her aunt. Now in grade 11, 16 years old, will she be able to escape her past? Can she forget it, and start anew? What happened to her brother? Will she be able to find him? You'll have to read to find out! Rated T for strong language. Castiel/OC, and Lysander/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I would have gotten this uploaded earlier, but I accidentally deleted everything. So I had to fucking start it over. I don't even remember half of the beginning that I wrote. God dammit.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and the main female character.**

Escaped From the Cage

Cold. Dark. And terrifying. That's all I could remember when I woke up in the dark cell of that evil scientist's lab. I remember my older brother screaming for them to let me go, and to take him instead. No way in hell was I about to let that happen. So I just shook my head silently, and closed my eyes as they loaded me into the van. When the van stopped, and we got to the lab, they took me out roughly, blindfolded me, and dragged me in to the building. It felt like they had already knocked me out. But then they actually did. The only thing I remember before getting knocked out was the pain the hit inflicted to my head. Then all I saw was black.

But that was months ago. Now the real challenge starts. And that was living without my brother, and only with my aunt. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but…it's just not the same without my brother and parents. Every day I think about my brother, and if he's okay. I know for a fact that he got away from them. He's not the type of guy to just let them take him. I just hope he found people like us to help him through. Now I live in the small town of Sweet Amoris with my Aunt. I used to live in a large city, so it'll take me a while for me to get in the swing of things. But before I get into details, allow me to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Luna. I'm 16 years old, and I'm a junior. I'll be starting Sweet Amoris High School today. And I have a huge secret. You wanna know what that secret it? Well, I can't tell you yet. Why? Because I need to know if I can trust you yet. Oh, wait. I think I hear my aunt calling for me.

"Luna! Wake up; it's time for you to get ready for your first day of high school at Sweet Amoris!" My aunt screamed from downstairs. It was 6:00 AM, and school started at 7:30. I groaned, but forced myself out of my bed, and walked out of my room, and into the bathroom. I took a 15 minute shower, and started getting dressed. I had already picked out my outfit the night before. My outfit consisted of a black spaghetti strap tank top, white skinny jeans, knee-high black and white converse, angel wing earrings, and a necklace to match. I topped it off with a light blue jacket. I wasn't big on make-up, so I just put on some brown eyeliner and mascara. Just to make my brown eyes pop.

I left my dark chocolate natural curls cascade down my back. I really didn't feel like doing anything to it, so I just leaved it be. Before I even went downstairs, I instantly smelled the breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast. Typical morning meal, I guess. I ran downstairs, and went to the kitchen. We live in a two-story house. Honestly, I'm surprised my aunt is able to afford this big house. The kitchen has two sinks, and an island. On one side of the island was bar stools.

My aunt looked at me. "Well, don't you look cute!" She said. "Thanks" I mumbled, sitting down at the kitchen table. My aunt poured me some OJ, and brought my breakfast to the table. She got her breakfast, and sat across from me.

"So, are you ready for your first day of High School at Sweet Amoris?" She asked cheerfully.

I answered flatly, taking a bite of my toast. "I guess." I looked at anywhere but her.

She sighed, and answered, "Oh, sweetie, I know it's hard now, but trust me, it'll all get better in due time" She said reassuringly.

_Doubtful._ I thought. I took a bite of bacon, and instantly pushed my plate away. "I'm sorry, Auntie, but I'm just not hungry." I apologized.

She sighed, and took my plate. "It's okay. When you get home, if you're hungry you can eat it then."

_Unlikely._ I thought. "Bye, Auntie. I'll see you at home later." I picked up my binder, and slung my backpack on one shoulder. I never liked putting my binder in my bag. It always made it way too heavy, and it really hurt my shoulders. Anyway, I walked out the door. My aunt works at home, so she barely leaves the house unless she has free time, or she has errands to run. I always offer to do the errands for her, but she won't let me.

Luckily, we live close to the school, and the walk was only 15 minutes. After a while, I could already start seeing the school come into view. It was much bigger than I had anticipated. I walked up the steps, and when I opened the double doors, I was immediately greeting by a small, pudgy woman in a punk suit. Her white hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, and she wore glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Oh! Hello. You must be the new student, Luna. I'm the principal of this fine school." She greeted me nicely.

"Yep, that's me." I answered, smiling.

"Why don't you go see the student body president, Nathaniel? He's in the student council room, just down the hall." She said, pointing down the hall.

"Thank you." I murmured, and then started walking in the direction she was pointing to. When I got there, I knocked on the door. When there was no answer, I just opened the door. There were papers all over the room, and I saw a guy standing in the back of the room, rifling through some papers.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for Nathaniel." I said. The guy immediately turned around, and smiled.

"Yep, that's me. What do you need?" He said. _Whoa_. I've seen a lot of good-looking guys in my day, but this guy was just gorgeous. He had honey blonde hair that went down to his ears, and golden eyes that were just absolutely breathtaking.

"Umm…h-hi. My name is Luna, and I'm new. The principal asked me to come see you about some papers." I said to him.

"Oh! Yes, of course." He rifled through some more papers. "Umm...oh! Here we are. All you need is a photo ID, and the $25 enrollment fee." He said.

"Oh. Well, I have $25 dollars right now." I set down my binder, and dug through my backpack. I took the money out of my wallet, and handed it to him.

He took it from me. "Organized and prepared. I like that." He said, smiling. I swore I could feel myself blushing.

"So, um, hey, do you know where I could get my photo ID?" I asked him.

"Yea, there's a dollar shop across the street from here. They have a photo booth. You can get it taken there." He said to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, grabbed my binder, then left. I had only taken several long strides towards the exit, when I bumped into something. Or _someone_. I fell to the ground. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my tailbone.

"Ugh! What where you're going!" I looked up, and saw a girl with long, curly blonde hair. There were two girls flanking her. I stood up, and noticed another thing about her. She had pale blue eyes. They were ice cold, and hard. She took one look at me, and scoffed. _Pfft. Typical popular girl and her posse._ I thought.

"Oh. You must be the new student." She said, smiling evilly.

"That's me." I said. She looked at me up and down, and laughed.

"Oh em gee. Where did you get your clothes? The Salvation Army? I mean, seriously. Is one piece of your clothing even designer?" She asked.

The brunette at her right leaned in, and spoke into her ear, "Um…a-actually, I think her shoes are." She said, pointing to my knee-high chucks. Which were, in fact, designers. Not that I cared, or that it even mattered.

"Shut up, Charlotte!" The blonde in the middle shouted at the brunette, who was named Charlotte.

"Next time, stay out of my way, slut." She said, glaring at me. Oh, she did _not_ just call me a slut. She doesn't even fucking know me! I fought a low growl from in my chest, and felt my canines sharpen in my mouth. It took all of my willpower not to show them to her. But, I had to keep my mouth shut until my canines went back to their original state. She took this as a sign to keep on talking. So she did.

"Just stay _away_ from Castiel and Nathaniel. And if you don't do as I say, I will make your life a _living hell_. Socially, _and_ mentally. Got it?" She said, glaring at me. Okay, who in the hell did she think she was talking to? She has _no_ idea who she's messing with. I wasn't about to let her talk to me that way.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay, listen here, _princess_. Who in the hell do you think you are, telling me who I can and cannot talk to? You are not the boss of me. You don't own me," I looked at her straight in the eyes. "And before you start criticizing _me_, you might wanna take a look at yourself in the mirror. Because, I think that pimple on your nose is growing _another pimple!_" I said, putting my free right hand on my right hip. You know, now putting my binder in my bag didn't seem like such a bad idea.

She gasped, covered her mouth and nose with one hand, and glared menacingly at the black-haired girl on her left. "Li! You said it wasn't noticeable!" She shrieked. Li just smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. The blonde-haired girl just screamed, and ran off, the two girls following at her heels. I just rolled my eyes, and continued walking. Or I would have if I hadn't bumped into something. _Again_.

"Watch where you're going." A low voice growled. I looked up to see a guy with red shoulder length hair. He was about a head taller than me. His eyes were gray, and cold, and hard

"You were the one who was just standing there! You could have-"You_ know what, Luna? Forget it. It's not worth it._ I just groaned, and walked right past him. But he grabbed my elbow before I could even get anywhere.

"Wait. I just wanted to say that I thought the way you stood up to Amber like that was pretty cool. No girl I've seen has ever been able to do that before." He said. _Well, now at least I know that girl's name._ I thought.

"Well…thanks. I guess I have a knack for defending myself. In more ways than one." I mumbled that last part.

"Well, hey. If you come back later, I'll show you something cool." He said, grinning at me.

"Umm, okay then." I said. Then I walked out of the school.

_~~~~~~Skipping to after school, cuz I'm lazy~~~~~~~_

I got my photo ID. The old guy running the store was pretty nice. When I gave it to Nathaniel, I swore I saw him blushing. I guessed it was just my imagination. So, anyway, here I was standing at my locker, waiting for that guy with the red hair to show up. A few minutes later, he did.

"Hey, new girl! Come on." He said to me. He started walking all the way down the hall, and I followed at his side. At the end was a staircase. We started to walk up them, and it felt like it took forever. We must have walked up 20 flights of stairs. By the time we reached the top, my legs felt like jelly.

At the top of the stairs was a door with a sign that said; _Authorized Personnel Only_. He unlocked the door, and opened it. When I walked through it, I felt a cold blast of air on my face, and I breathed in, feeling the cold enter my lungs. We were on the roof of the school. I've never been on the roof of anything before. I've always loved the cold weather. I guess me being born in winter influences that.

The view was breathtaking. I walked to the edge of the roof, and looked down. "Whoa. This is amazing." I breathed. "How did you get the key to this?" I asked him. "I have my ways." He said.

"So, wait, what's your name?" I asked him. "Castiel. Your's?" He asked. "I'm Luna." He had a stoic expression on his face as he looked out into the town below. I looked at him, and smiled. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**So, there you have it. Got an idea of what Luna's secret it yet? Lol, I'll add more hints to it in the next chapter. Bye for now, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Candy Love, except for my character, and the plot.**

**Enjoy! ^^ And, btw, there might not be any POV changes, considering this is a My Candy Love story. But let's just say there might be a new character.**

_[Luna's POV]_

So, I guess yesterday wasn't so bad. I met two gorgeous guys, and I got to tell off a blonde bitch. Hm. Good day in the life of Luna. Castiel offered me a ride, but I refused. Why? 1: The walk home isn't that long. 2: I don't really trust Castiel yet. It's not very easy to earn my trust. The walk home was pretty plain. It's not like I had any problems with it. And, frankly, I'm kind of suspicious of that. I thought they would have sent someone to like…eliminate me or something. Trust me; it's something they would do. I guess I should be glad I got home safely, but something just seems off about it. But I tried not to give it much thought. So, when I got home, my aunt greeted me with…unusual cheerfulness.

"Um, Auntie, why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Because! I just got a promotion at my job! We're making double the money we were before!" She exclaimed.

"Well, that's great, I guess. But it's not like we weren't practically rich before. I mean, just look at the house we live in." I told her.

"Well, that's true. But just think of everything that's been looking up for us lately!" She said.

"Um, yea, about that. On my way home, it was awfully quiet. Nothing came after me or anything. Don't you find that kind of strange?" I asked her, uneasily.

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous. That's great that they haven't found you! If they have, something surely would have happened by now." She said, reassuringly.

"I don't know, Auntie. Don't you think they would have changed their ways in the past hundred years?" They're not all for the element of surprise." I said to her.

"If they have, then they probably _are_ all for the element of surprise. If you're so worried about it, then just stay on your toes, and trust your instincts. If anyone is the best at that, it's you." She said, winking at me.

I sighed, but forced a smile on my face. I walked upstairs, and into my room, and tried to catch some Z's.

_~~~~~~~~~Skip to the next day~~~~~~~~~~~_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-_ I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm clock, and forced myself out of bed. I walked to the bathroom to do my regular morning routine. I absolutely _hate_ mornings. I'm more of a night person. The mornings are _eeeviiillll._

When I got out of the shower, I blow dried my hair, and straightened it. I put on a black tank top, a light gray cardigan, light wash, ripped skinny jeans, and Bailey, triple-button Uggs. I put on a black cuff bracelet, and the full moon pendant I managed to save before I was taken. **(Link in the profile! Yep, that's right. I got a polyvore x3)** my mom had given it to me when I was a little girl.

I walked downstairs, and my mouth started to drool. I was surprised I actually had an appetite. My aunt knew _all _off my food weaknesses. She made, bacon, sausage, eggs with cheese, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Okay, how do you always know what my weaknesses are?" I asked her, already digging into my food.

"Because, Luna. We have the same weaknesses." She said with a wink.

I tried not to laugh, considering I had my mouth full. I took a large sip of orange juice, and swallowed. At this point, most of my hunger had subsided, and I was eating at a more reasonable pace. I hadn't even realized that she had made coffee. She handed me the mug with the black liquid, which was now a tan color because of the milk and sugar.

I took the warm mug in my hands, and thanked her.

She sat down across from me. "So, I see you're feeling much better than yesterday." She said.

I took a sip of my coffee. "Yea. I actually kind of am."

"Well, that's good." My aunt said. "So, how do you like it at school? Classes okay? Meet any friends yet?" She asked me.

"Classes are fine, and I met two guys. They both seem pretty nice." I answered, nonchalantly.

"Oooooh, guys, you say?" She said, teasingly.

I groaned. "Auntie, it's not like that. I'm not even sure if I'll befriend them." I said to her.

"Well, either way, I think it's great that you may have some potential friends." She said to me.

_~~~~~SKIPPING TO FIRST PERIOD~~~~~~_

So, I walked into first period English, and guess who was there? That redheaded kid from yesterday. He was sitting at the very back. I looked at him, and looked back at me, and grinned. I furrowed my eyebrows, confusingly, and took my seat next to Iris, the orange haired girl who I met yesterday.

"Hey. You look more cheerful than yesterday." She said to me.

"Heh. Funny, that's what my aunt told me this morning." I replied. She giggled, and I did too. I took out my phone, and checked the time. 7:26. Where was the teacher? Shouldn't she be here by now? School starts at 7:30. I set my phone down, and Iris asked me, "Hey, cool case. You like music too?" She asked me. My case was a purple, and blue with black lace, and a treble and bass clef heart. **(In the profile)**

"I don't just like it. I love it. It's my passion. I'm also a musician." I told her, smiling.

"Really? Wow! I love music too. I'm also in the music club, here at school. I would ask you to join, but were all filled up." She said.

"Oh," I said sadly. "Well, I guess I could always join some sport, I guess." I continued, half-joking, half-serious. She laughed, and just nodded.

"But, you know music isn't my only passion. I also love to write and draw."

"Oh, really? What instruments do you play?" She asked. "The guitar: acoustic and electric, and the piano." I replied. She was about to answer back, but then the bell rang, signaling for class to start.

The English teacher walked in, and began talking. "Alright, class, since today is only the second day of school, we'll be focusing on getting to know each other a little better. So, today, I want you to turn to the person sitting next to you, and just start asking each other questions. Take out a piece of paper, and start writing the things down on the sheet. Then you will be presenting your partners to the whole class." She explained.

Iris and I both took out a loose-leaf sheet of paper. Since our desks were already pushed together, we just started asking each other questions.

By the end of first period, I found out that Iris played the cello, violin, guitar, and a little bit of drums. She also has a knack for gardening. I also found out some interesting things about Castiel. He plays the guitar, both electric, and acoustic. And that he's on the basketball team in the club. So, it seems that Castiel and I have some things in common. Well…everything except the basketball thing. Soccer is more my forte. I'll be talking to him about that later. I was also surprised that he was even in class today. He skipped almost all of his classes yesterday.

The bell rang before I knew it, and I was on my way to P.E. Yesterday, the coach told us that we were going to be playing basketball tomorrow. Which, now, technically would be today. I followed the map on the back of my schedule, and found my way to the gym. I walked over to the locker room, and saw that some girls had already started changing.

"Late again, huh?" A voice from behind me sounded. I turned around to see that girl named Kim standing there. Her hands were on her hips.

"Yea. But at least I found my way here with at least little trouble." I replied, laughing a little.

She cracked a small grin, and said: "Yea, well, you might want to start getting changed before the coach starts yelling at you from outside the locker room." I just nodded, opened my gym locker, got my gym clothes out, and headed for the bathroom stall to change. I don't know why I started changing in the stall. It's not that I'm not comfortable changing in front of other girls, 'cause I am. But I guess I'm just not used to it yet. But, anyway, I was dressed in purple Nike women's short shorts, a white spaghetti strap tank top, and black Nikes with a purple trim. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, and I took off my necklace so I wouldn't break it or something. **(This is also in the profile (: )**

I put my clothes, and necklace into my locker, then locked it. Wouldn't want anyone stealing my things, would we? Anyway, I walked out of the locker room with Kim, and we got into our assigned seats on the gym floor. The coach then walked in.

"Okay! The first two matches will be girls against girls, then boys against boys. The next two matches will girls against boys, and another match with girls against boys." He announced. Wow, I _really_ hoped I wouldn't have to be the team to go up against Castiel's team. "Oh! Before I forget, the two ending winning teams will be going against each other in the finals." He finished. _Damn._ I thought.

Surprisingly, the other girls' team was really easy to beat with Kim on our team. But the guys' team was different. It wasn't Castiel's team, but that didn't help much. They pretty much creamed us! Almost. The score was tied, and in the last second, Kim shot the basketball, and _made it_! All of the girls, including the ones on the other team gathered around her, and congratulated her on beating the guys' team. But then they told us we would have to go against Castiel's team. _Oh shit. _I thought. I met Castiel's eyes, and he grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and then turned to my team to find Kim giving us a pep talk. The other teams had taken their seats at the sidelines.

"Oh, come on, Kim. This is just basketball. It's not like it's the world tournament." A blonde girl retorted.

"I know it's not. But I am _not _about to lose to Dajan!" She screamed so loudly, I thought the other team would hear us. Some girls groaned, and I just sighed. Kim glared at the groaning girls, and they immediately stopped. Apparently, she's got some street cred around here.

The coach blew the whistle, and the game started. Kim got the ball first, and started dribbling down the court. She got past most of the guys. Even Castiel! But just as she was about to shoot, Dajan came from out of nowhere, and stole it from her. He winked at her before running off with the ball. She groaned, and went after him. He shot the basketball, and it went it. He picked it up, and passed it to Castiel, who shot the ball again. Then it was Kim who got the ball next. She passed it to me, and I did the first thing I could think of: Dribbled. I dribbled down the court, and shot the ball. And _it went in!_ The other girls' team applauded. Kim grabbed the ball, and shot it again. More applause.

The whole game was pretty much a continuous cycle. I would pass it to Kim, she would shoot the ball, she would pass it to me, and I would shoot it. Every once in a while, one of the guys would get the ball, and shoot. It was the last 5 seconds of the game, and Kim had the ball. She couldn't get a clear shot. There were too many guys surrounding her. Then she passed it between Castiel and Dajan, to me. I got the ball, and dribbled down the court. I shot the ball just as the buzzer rang. The basketball rimmed around the hoop, and went in. The gym filled with applause, and Kim came up to me, and we high-fived. We won! The score ended up being 14 to 9.

"Nice job, Luna!" She said. I was surprised she used my name. I looked at Castiel, and he looked…shocked. Almost in awe. Almost. I smirked at him, and he just rolled his eyes. Except he was smiling.

I smiled at her. "Thanks. You too." The coach told everyone to go get dressed. We had 5 minutes.

"Hey, Pineda!" The coach shouted at me. How the hell did he know my last name? Oh, wait…He's a teacher, he's supposed to. _Duh._

I walked over to him. "Um, yes?" I asked him. "You ever think about joining the girls' basketball team?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Your performance out there was amazing. And you and Kim showed some good teamwork. I need players like that on my team!" He said, happily.

"Oh, um. Well, I'm sorry, Coach, but I'm just not interested. Sorry." I apologized.

"Not interested?! Come on, join the team! You'll be amazing!" He insisted.

"I said I'm not interested. Soccer is more my style. Sorry, but I said no. My answer is final." I said, straight out. Then I walked right out of the gym, and into the locker room. I unlocked my locker, and took my clothes out. I started getting dressed. Kim walked up to me, and started a conversation. "You know, you really should re-consider Coach's offer. He means well. And he's right, you were really good." She said. I sighed. "I'm guessing you heard, huh?" I said, pulling on my jeans. "Yes. I did. And, we really did make a good team." She said, smiling.

I finished putting on my tank top, and cardigan, and smiled at her. "I know we did." I pulled on my Uggs, grabbed my necklace, and my stuff, and said: "I'll think about it." I gave her a small smile, locked my locker, and walked out. I started walking towards my third period class. I had World History. I caught a glimpse of red at the corner of my right eye, and knew who it was. I turned my head, and smiled at Castiel.

"So," I started. "How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" I continued, still smiling. "Oh, whatever. Don't get used to it. It won't be happening again." He retorted. "Suuuuure. You keep telling yourself that, Red Hair." I said to him. I instantly looked away. _Red Hair? Nice nickname, dumbass! _I mentally slapped myself.

"Yea, okay, New Girl." I gave him a sidelong glance, and saw him grinning at me. I instantly looked away, and blushed. What the hell was wrong with me? I stopped in front of my class.

"Well, this is me. See you later." I said, and then slipped in the classroom. Thank God that class hadn't started yet. But, guess who was there? Amber and her little body guards. I inwardly groaned, and took my seat at the front next to the blonde girl I was assigned to. She was actually really nice. We became fast friends.

_~~~~~~~~~Skipping to after school~~~~~~~~~~_

The rest of the day after P.E was pretty much a drag. In third period, Amber and her friends kept giving me a rough time. I tried my best not to lunge at her. The girl next to me, who by the way was named Caitlin, kept telling me to ignore them. I didn't do a good job at that. But lucky for me, our World History teacher is cool, so she let me off with a warning. Amber, on the other hand was sent to the office. Serves her right. I was already halfway home when my Aunt texted me.

**Aunt, **_Luna_

**When you come home, I have a surprise for you!**

_Really? Is it a good one? :D_

**Hehe. You'll see. ;)**

What was that about? I pushed the thought aside, and kept walking. When I got home, the door was already unlocked. I heard talking and laughing coming from the kitchen. I walked over to it, and gasped.

"Hey, Luna. Long time no see."

Oh. My. God. It's _her!_

**Yay! Done ^^ Hope you guys liked this. I tried to put a little bit of Castiel and Luna moments. But not too much. Who do you think **_**she**_** is? You'll have to keep reading to kind out! R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Characters.**

I couldn't believe it. I screamed, and literally jumped across the room, and tackle hugged her.

"Serena! I can't believe this! I've missed you so much!" I hugged her tighter. Serena was my number one best friend. No one could replace her. Ever.

She just laughed. "Okay, okay, a girls gotta breathe!" She said. "I giggled. "Sorry." I stopped hugging her.

"I missed you too, Lu." She said to me. "Wait…what are you doing here?! How did you get away!? What about the others?!" I started barking questions left and right. My aunt had to come up to me and cover my mouth with her hand. Big mistake. Lucky for her, she moved her hand away before I could bite it off. Literally. Not kidding. You'll soon see why.

"Luna, calm down!" She shook my shoulders to get me to stop talking. "Everyone is fine. Your brother was able to get them all out." She said to me, reassuringly. It didn't help much.

"My brother? Axel? How is he?" I started asking questions again. I was beginning to get restless.

"Yes, Axel is fine. He, your parents, and everyone else were able to get away safely. They're hiding out somewhere. They just sent me to find you." She explained. "How are my parents?" I asked her. "They're doing very well, considering they are worried sick about you."

I let out a long sigh, and said, "I just don't understand why they're after me. I'm not guilty of anything that they say I am!" I protested.

"I know you're not. And so does your aunt, and everyone else." She looked at my aunt, who looked at me, and smiled. I sighed again. "Okay, okay." I said. Then, I left the kitchen, and climbed up the stairs to do what I needed to do for the rest of the night.

_~~~~~~~Skipping to the next day~~~~~~~~_

I awoke to the annoying buzzing sound of the alarm clock the next morning. I slammed my hand down on the clock, and forced myself out of bed. I did my morning routine, and got dressed. I was wearing a white tank top, with a copper peace sign on it. Dark-wash ripped skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I put on the moon pendant that my mom gave me, and I put on some silver eye shadow, with black eyeliner, and mascara. I left my hair in their natural curls like I did on the first day of school. **(In the profile) **Instead of putting on my jacket, I just took it with me downstairs. I would put it on if it was cold enough.

I walked downstairs, and my aunt and Serena were already having breakfast. Wow. She gets ready fast. And she's not a morning person! Despite that, she looked gorgeous. Her platinum blonde hair was down in their natural waves. Her blue eyes were topped with bright blue eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner, and black mascara. She wore a bright blue halter top, and dark wash skinny jeans, with a pattern that I couldn't explain. She wore silver bangles on her left wrist, and white sparkle wedge sneakers. Since she was only 5'0 feet, the heels only made her my height. Which was 5'3. **(This is all in the profile)**

"Um, Rena? What are you doing up so early? You're normally not a morning person." I asked her, confusingly.

"Well, normally, you'd be right. But today, I'm just in such a good mood! Maybe it's because I'm going to school with you." She replied.

"Yea, I guess. But, let me warn you about some certain people. There's this girl called Amber. She has these two friends and their total…" My voice trailed off, and I looked to make sure my aunt wasn't listening. "Bitches…" I continued. "They're always trying to get under my skin, and they make me so mad! So, if they start annoying you, just make sure you keep your anger under control." I warned her.

"Yea, yea, I know. Keep my anger in check. Got it." She said, but waved me off dismissingly.

"Serena, I'm serious. You can't let her get to you." I said. She sighed. "Lu, don't worry about it." She said.

"Everything will be a-o-kay with your best bud, Serena with you!" She said, cheerfully. I just smiled.

"Auntie, we're gonna head out. Get some breakfast on the way. Right?" I winked at Rena.

"Oh, definitely." She agreed, grinning mischievously. My Aunt gave us a warning look. "Girls, don't do anything risky. People will be able to see you!" She said. "No, they won't. You know us, we're very stealth!" Serena protested.

"Yea, yea, whatever. Just don't take too long, okay? See you two after school." She said.

"Okay. Bye, Auntie!" We both waved, and walked out the door.

_~~~~~~SKIPPING TO SCHOOL~~~~~~~~_

"Now, remember what I said. Please, please, _please _don't let Amber and her friends get to you." I pleaded her. She just giggled.

"Yes, mom." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Because we were laughing to ourselves, I didn't realize that she had kept moving, and I bumped into someone. I looked up to find Castiel grinning down at me.

"Hey, New Girl." He looked back at Serena, who grinned at me, but still looked confused. "Who's your friend?" I motioned for her to come over. She did, and she instantly smiled when she looked him. She looked at me, and nudged me. I gave her a warning glare, and she backed off.

"Castiel, Serena, Serena, Castiel." I said, introducing the both of them. She smiled again, and put her hand out for him to shake. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He looked at her, her hand, then her again, and to my surprise, he actually…shook it! "Hi." He said. He looked at me, and I raised both of my eyebrows. He just smiled, and winked at me. I couldn't stop my smiling. I then grabbed Serena's wrist, and dragged her into the school before she could say anything. But, I knew what she was thinking. I glared at her.

"Don't say it." I warned her.

"Don't say what"? She said, innocently, still grinning like crazy.

"I know what you're about to say! It's not like that." I said.

"I never said anything!" She protested.

"Yea, whatever." I replied.

We made our way into school, and I took her to the office to introduce her to the Principal. Plus, you know…she needed her schedule. I walked in, and she was sitting at her desk, working on something on the computer.

"Hi. This is my friend, Serena. She's new here. I know its Wednesday, and it's a bit weird for her to be starting now, but she needs her schedule." I said to the Principal.

"Oh, hello, Serena. I have your schedule right here, all printed out and ready to go!" She said to Serena. She handed it to her, and she thanked her. We walked out just as the warning bell rang.

"So, what is your schedule?" I asked her. "Hmm. I have 1st period World History, 2nd period P.E, 3rd, period English, 4th period Lunch, 5th period Spanish, 6th period Study Hall, 7th period Biology, and 8th Geometry." She explained.

"Wow. We have almost all classes together. Mine is 1st period English, 2nd period P.E, 3rd period Geometry, 4th period Lunch, 5th period Study Hall, 6th period Spanish, 7th period Biology, and 8th period World History." I told her.

"We have 3 classes together! That's not including Lunch, though." She said, happily.

"Well, the History classes are all the way at the end of the hall. I'll see you in P.E. Later." I then walked into class. I would've helped her to her class, but I didn't want to be late. Heh. Who am I kidding? It's Serena we're talking about! She's a wiz with directions.

_~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~_

It was 4th period, and I was waiting for Serena at the cafeteria entrance. We agreed that we would get our lunch, then go out and eat in the courtyard. I waited about 3 more minutes until she arrived.

"Hey, Lu. Ready to get lunch?" She asked me.

"I've been ready for about 3 and a half minutes." I told her. She just giggled, and we walked into the lunch line.

After we got our lunch, we walked out into the courtyard, and sat at one of the circle tables.

"So, how's your first day been so far?" I asked her.

"Pretty good, except that there's this bitch in my World History class. She just gets under my skin so much! I swear I felt like ripping her throat out." She complained.

Hm. I wonder if it's Amber, or either of her friends. "Umm…Rena, can you tell me what she looked like?" I asked her.

"Yea. She had long, blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, and she was wearing these really ugly designer clothes." She explained. _Oh, yea. It's Amber._ I thought.

"Ugh! Serena, that was Amber! I told you not to let her get to you!" I told her.

"It was? Wow. Now I see your point. Hey, you're just lucky I didn't actually _rip her throat out!_" She exclaimed.

I sighed. "Well, you know you can't. Nobody here can know about us. You know what would happen. They would go to the authorities, they would try to go to scientists, and it would be 6 months ago all over again!" I said.

"Yea, yea, I know. And neither of us wants that to happen. I promise I won't let her get to me." She said, defeated.

"Good." I said.

"Hey, you!" I heard a voice behind me, and I groaned. I knew that annoying, high-pitched voice anywhere. I stood up, turned around, and narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you want, Amber?"

"Nothing from you, bitch." She said to me. _Oh, she did_ not_ just call me a bitch._ I thought. I glared at her, and fought a threatening growl from in my chest.

But it was too late for another certain someone. I heard a menacing growl from behind me, and I widened my eyes. _Oh, no._

Serena came up from the other end of the table, and got all up in Amber's face.

"Alright, look here, you slut. You do _not_ talk to my best friend that way! Do you hear me?" I walked out from behind Serena, and to the side of both of them.

"Rena, stop. She's not worth it." I warned her.

"Stay out of this, Luna!" She exclaimed.

"Aww. Poor wittle Luna needs her best fwiend to protect her?" She did a fake pouty lip, and batted her eyelashes. I glared at her menacingly, and I opened my mouth to say something, but Serena beat me to it.

"Look, Amber. You need to stop before I rip you to pieces and toss your remains in the fucking garbage!" By this point in time, about 2 dozen students had gathered around. Including Castiel.

Amber just scoffed. "Is that a threat?"

"More like a promise." Oooh's from the crowd could be heard, and chants saying: "Fight, fight, fight!" I wasn't about to let that happen. I knew where it would lead. I wanted Serena to end it, but Amber kept it going.

"Bitch."

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Cunt"

Amber gasped, and glared at her. I saw Serena's canines sharp as I saw an aura that wasn't her own surround her body. Serena's voice entered my mind. _I'm sorry, Luna. But I won't let her win this."_

"Serena, NO!" But before I could stop her, she had already lunged at Amber, and had changed. I heard an _oomf_ come from Amber, and I looked on in horror. Gasps from the crowd sounded, and I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

Lying on the ground was Amber, with a white wolf with piercing blue eyes standing over her. The wolf snarled, and glared menacingly at her victim below.

I shivered as Serena stood there, snarling at Amber. She immediately stopped when she realized what she had done. She took off, and I chased after her, ignoring the horrified stares, and whispers around me.

"SERENA!" I shouted. Yea, that's right. That's our secret. We're wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SOME GORE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Hehe…I've always wanted to say that last part. ..smile..**

**Aaaand, here's the 4****th**** chapter! ^^ Thank you all for supporting me. I'm actually really pleased with this story (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters.**

**A/N: This takes places directly after Serena running off.**

I was running after Serena for about 2 minutes, when I realized that I would never catch up with her while in human form. I had already lost her, anyway. Now I just needed to shift, and track her. So I did. I shifted into my wolf form, and shook my ruff. I went up to a nearby pond, looking at my reflection; A chocolate brown wolf with golden eyes, and lighter brown paws, chest, and throat. I raised my muzzle up, tasting the air. Nothing. I then _lowered_ my muzzle, and started sniffing around. Still nothing. It appeared that Serena hadn't been here. I pawed at the ground, and whimpered. How could I find Serena when I can't even track her?!

I started running around in the woods. Something I hadn't even realized that I'd been in, since I was only focused on finding Serena. After about 10 minutes of searching, I almost felt like giving up. I howled my frustration, and clawed at the earth beneath my paws. I heard rustling coming from the trees, and saw some birds flying away. _Whoops. Sorry, birdies!_ I thought. If only I could tap into Serena's thoughts. It wouldn't matter whether she was in wolf, or human form. We could use telepathy either way. I tried my best, but couldn't. Her mind was too restless, and blocked off. She didn't want anyone entering. I couldn't blame her. If it were me in her situation, I would be acting the same way. The only thing our telepathy _couldn't_ do was tell the person where the other was. After about 10 more minutes of searching, I really did give up. I whimpered, and just lay there, under a tree. I had no idea where she was, and I couldn't smell her scent anywhere.

I set my head on my paws, and closed my eyes. I tried one last time to find Serena's thoughts, but failed. I snarled in frustration, and pawed at my head, and ears. Then, I heard a low growl to the left of me, and raised my head. There stood a golden brown wolf, with their head lowered, and hackles raised. I stood up, and made no attempt to look threatening. I wasn't sure if it was like me, or a regular wolf. Either way, I was trespassing in their territory, and it was itching for a fight. It wanted me out. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood for fighting. Their thoughts entered my mind. An angry, male voice sounded in my mind.

"_Who the hell do you think you are, trespassing in my territory!?" He shouted at me._

_I lowered my head, and pointed my ears back, trying to look as unthreatening as possible. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that any wolves lived here. I was just looking for my friend." I apologized to him._

"_Oh, yea? Ha! I don't believe you! You probably only came here to steal my pack's prey, didn't you?!" He said, angrier than ever. And frankly, I was very offended. I would never steal prey!_

_I raised my head, and pointed my ears up. "Hey, I resent that! I or any of my pack mates would never steal another pack's prey! We're much too polite for that!" I shouted my thoughts at him, offended._

Suddenly, he stopped snarling at me, and raised his head in surprise, and perked his ears. _"Wait a minute...you're a Guardian of the Conan Pack, aren't you?" He asked me._ I raised my head, and perked my ears as well, both confused, and interested._ "How did you know that?" I asked him back._

"_You're scent was familiar." _Suddenly, he shifted into his human form. So, I guess he _is_ a Guardian. He held out his hand to me, and I sniffed it. _Crimson…_ I thought. I shifted into human form, and furrowed my eyebrows at him. He was pretty good-looking, if I do say so myself. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, and spiked up golden brown hair, much like the color of his fur when in wolf form. I looked at him more closely. I had never seen him before. This was odd, considering I knew all of the Crimson Pack.

"I've never seen you around before. When did you even become a Guardian of the Crimson Pack?"

He looked down at his feet. This just made me even more confused. One should never be ashamed about their history with their pack. Had he not been taught that?

"Um…I-I wasn't born into the pack. I-I was turned." I widened my eyes, and took a step back.

"B-but, our Masters, and Mistresses haven't needed to do that for over one hundred years." I protested.

"Who turned you?" I already knew the answer. I just needed to hear my guess be confirmed.

"Zane." He answered simply. I saw that coming. Zane Sage was the Alpha Male of the elder Crimson Pack. This was the pack that held all of our parents. Like, Zane Sage, his wife, and other parents' of the Crimson kids. My parents were the elder Alphas of the elder Conan Pack.

"Mistress Lorelei and Master Edmund both agreed that I would be a good addition to the pack. They were ordered by someone to not say a word to the members of the packs. That's why you've never seen me before. I've been hidden away in secret, training with Zane."

"Who would have the authority to order _them?_" I asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure. They wouldn't say."

"Well, I really need to go. I'm still trying to find my friend." I said. I was about to leave, when he grabbed my elbow. He had a pretty strong grip. I yanked my elbow away, however.

"Wait! Let me help. I may still be somewhat of a pup, but I could be of use." He asked, with pleading eyes.

"Sorry. But you should keep those muscles for protecting this territory, and yourself. I can find my friend on my own. But, thanks anyway." I shifted forms, and left without letting him reply.

So, after looking around for another good 10 minutes, I was starting to get worried. I couldn't find Serena anywhere, and with my mind racked with the news that a new wolf had been turned, and joined the Crimson pack, I couldn't think straight. I didn't even get his name. I felt that that was a good thing. I hoped mine remained a mystery as well. I lifted my muzzle and smelled the air. It smelled of pine needles, and blood. I started to panic, hoping that it wasn't Serena's. I followed the scent, and found a fresh deer carcass lying on the ground. The meat had already been eaten. That meant that there were more predators here. I sniffed the deer's carcass, and smelt a faint familiar scent. _Serena!_ She'd been here. She must have gotten hungry, and wasn't in the mood for human food. I followed her trail, and about 5 minutes later, I still found nothing. Her scent ended in an open field. It was probably being masked by other animals that lived there. I eventually knew I had to give up, and I started to find my way out of the woods.

_~~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO LUNA'S HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~_

About 15 minutes later, I was at my house. I had to shift back after I got out of the woods. Wouldn't want any citizens seeing a wolf roaming the streets, would we? I opened the door to my house, and walked deeper inside of my house. In the kitchen, was Serena just sitting at the kitchen table. She stood up, and ran over to me. She hugged me, and started crying.

"Luna, I'm so sorry! I know you told me to control myself, but…I just couldn't!"

She let go of me. "It's fine for now. I don't know how were gonna explain this to the school, but we have to. And not a _word_ to my aunt about this!" I explained. She just nodded in understanding. Then, as if on cue, my aunt walked into the house, carrying mounds of groceries.

"Hello, girls! How was school today? Sorry I'm late, but I saw one of my Co-Workers at the store, and we decided to catch up." Serena looked at me, and I gave her stern look, and shook my head lightly. Luckily, my aunt didn't notice this.

"School was fine, Auntie. Same old, same old." I answered plainly.

"Oh, really? I'm surprised." I was actually starting to get scared that, thinking that she knew something.

"Really. Now, Rena and I are going upstairs just to talk." And, with that said, I dragged Serena with me upstairs before my aunt could reply.

_~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY, BEFORE SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~_

So, I woke up, and did my daily morning routine. I was a wearing a long, yellow, spaghetti strap tank top, white ripped skinny jeans, and black and white high tops. I wore an H&M gray winter cardigan, with little fur balls hanging from the draw strings. I left the first 3 buttons undone. I wore the full moon pendant, like I always do. I left my hair in their natural curls, but I let Serena waterfall braid the top. I did my own makeup. I put brown eye shadow on the lid, with gold eye shadow on the bottom of the lid. I put on brown mascara, and eyeliner to tie it all together. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled.** (IN THE PROFILE)**

Serena looked pretty like she always does. Her hair was straightened, and pulled up into a high ponytail. She tied a ribbon around the hair tie. She wore an "I heart NY" dark gray sweater. Except the word "heart", was an actual heart. She had on dark wash, boot cut jeans, and red converse. She didn't wear any makeup, but she topped it off with a metal, black mustache ring, and a matching necklace. **(IN THE PROFILE)**

_~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY, BEFORE 1__ST__ PERIOD~~~~~~~~~_

So, I guess you could say this day has been going pretty well, considering school hasn't even started yet. I mean, besides the fact that almost everyone is scared of us, it's pretty awesome! But you know who I haven't seen? Castiel. He probably skipped school again, knowing him. That's when Amber and her friends started walking by. She gave Serena a nasty, yet scared as hell look. She responded by baring her sharp canines, and growling at her. Amber and her friends' faces were utterly _priceless_. They literally shrieked, and ran away. We were doubled over, clutching our stomachs in laughter. I swore, I couldn't breathe. I guess you could say that she won't be bothering us anymore.

"Okay, as fun as this is, you should really stop. I think you're clearing the halls with your constant growls, and glares." I said to her.

"Oh, come on! You haven't even tried it yet!" She exclaimed.

"And I won't. It's just wrong."

"Oh, so you don't think me doing it to Amber was wrong?"

I paused. She had a point."…Okay, well, that doesn't count. She deserved it!" I protested.

"_Pleeeaaase! _Come one, there are two guys staring at us. Do it to them." I just sighed. There really was no point in arguing with her.

I sighed again, looked at the guys' ways, bared my teeth, and snarled at them. I could feel my eyes turning their gold color from my wolf form. They just screamed, and ran in opposite directions. Beside me, I heard Serena laughing uncontrollably. I tried getting her to stop, but it was no use.

"Serena, stop! That is so mean!"

"Oh, come on! You know that it was funny!"

I just sighed. "Yea, whatever." That's when the bell rang.

"Well, I got to get to class. Bye. I'll see you at lunch." She said to me. We waved to each other, and she left.

I left for my class, and as soon as I stepped into the room, all eyes were on me. I felt like I was a murder suspect, and I was being held for questioning. I awkwardly took my seat next to Iris. I looked over at her, and she kept her eyes down at her hands. _Well…this isn't going well._ I thought. The teacher walked in, and even _she _started to stare at me! What the hell?! I mean, it's not like I was the one they saw shift into a wolf!

I tried to ignore the stares that I got all period, but I wasn't doing well. In the middle of class, I had stood up, and shouted at the whole class, even the teacher, "STOP STARING AT ME, AND MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUISNESS!" I really didn't give a shit that the teacher was in the room. I grabbed my bag, threw it over my right shoulder, and stormed out of the classroom. I looked over in the direction of the Student Council room door, and saw Nathaniel just standing there, staring at me. Brown met gold, and I could see him get flustered. He knew not to confront me. He knew to leave me alone, and to just let me get the hell out of here. _Smart boy. _I thought to myself. He shrunk back into the Student Council room, and I resumed leaving the school.

Wow. It was only the middle of 1st period, and I was already fed up with everything. I wouldn't be surprised if Serena was too. Speaking of which, I actually saw her walking in the same direction I was.

"Hey, Serena!" I shouted across the parking lot to her.

She looked over at me, and ran towards me. When she got here, I asked: "So, you couldn't take it either?"

"No. I couldn't. Wait. Why are you out here? It's not like you were the one who they saw shift into a wolf!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right?! That's exactly what I said!"

"Whatever. You wanna get out of here? Maybe do some hunting…" She said, her voice trailing off. I just sighed.

"I guess." We walked over my car, I unlocked it, and we put our stuff in it." Then we were on our way.

_~~~~~~~~~~~`10 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~_

We were just walking around, when we heard a masculine scream about 5 blocks away. We gave each other worried glances, and bolted in the direction of the scream. When we got there, we saw some masked guys with maces, and swords attacking two guys. They were toppling over the two guys, and I could barely see anything. Except one thing. I saw a flash of red hair, and I started to panic. Especially since the two aggressors seemed awfully familiar to me. I knew Serena felt that way too by the way I could see her trembling.

We made sure no one was around. When we were positive there was nobody else there, we shifted in unison, and I attacked the man on top of the guy, who I assumed was Castiel. I knocked him down, and his mace fell out of his hand. I bit down on his left shoulder, but he was too strong, and he threw me off of him. He grabbed a hold of his mace, and he threw it down on my right shoulder blade. I yelped in pain, gaining the attention of the two guys, and Serena. I saw that Serena was beaten up pretty bad, but she was still going. I turned my attention back to my task at hand, and I grabbed a hold of the man's throat just as he was standing up. He cried out in pain, and tried to yank me off of him. This only made me bit down harder. I felt hot, metallic blood pouring into my mouth, and dripping down my chin, as I crushed his windpipe. He fell down onto the ground, taking me with him. His cry of agony soon became a gurgle as he heart beat sped up, slowed down, and soon enough it stopped altogether. As soon as I was sure he was gone for good, I let go. I looked over at Serena, only to find that the man with the sword had successfully fled. But she was beaten up pretty bad. She had a huge gash in her right shoulder, and she had cuts all over her. She was panting, just as I was.

She looked over to me, as if permission to do something. And I knew what she was asking. I thought for a moment, unsure. Then I nodded. We were losing blood fast, and we couldn't hold on for long. And so were Castiel, and the silver haired guy. They couldn't hold on for long either. She looked at me one last time, to the mysterious guy, and shifted. They guy gasped. I slammed my eyes shut, considering the consequences. But at that moment, I didn't really care. I shifted, and for a moment, I could have sworn that I saw Castiel's eyes widen.

"Wha…What _are_ you?" I heard the silver haired guy ask. Serena ignored him, and looked at me once again, her eyes full of fear. I nodded my head again, and we bit into our forearms. I put my forearm to Castiel's mouth, and Serena did the same with the other guy.

"Drink it." I ordered both of them. They widened their eyes in shock, and disgust, and shouted "NO!" at the same time.

Serena and I glared at them, and they got a bit scared. I spoke through clenched teeth; "Unless you want to die from blood lose, I suggest you drink it. _Now._"

They still shook their heads. I inwardly groaned in frustration. "Would you like a demonstration?!" I said, angrily.  
When I didn't get an answer, I faced Serena, and extended my forearm to her. She took it, and started drinking. I watched at her wounds began to magically heal. The gash on her shoulder began to close up, and the blood was no longer there. Her cuts had disappeared. She extended her forearm to me, and I began drinking. I felt as the wound on my shoulder blade closed up, and eased the pain. I released her arm, and turned to the guys.

"Now you see? Unless you want your wounds to heal slowly, and painfully, you should drink." I said, putting my forearm to Castiel's mouth once again. He hesitated for a few seconds, but eventually started to drink the given blood. I hissed at how much blood he was taking. When I saw his wounds beginning to heal, I removed my arm from his mouth. I clenched my hand down on the open bite marks, and Serena gave me a Band-Aid. We always carried some around for times like these. I saw that the silver haired guy's wounds had begun to heal as well. I guess he didn't show as much hesitation as Castiel did.

I put the Band-Aid on my forearm, and Serena did too. Castiel seemed pretty much in awe right about now. I mentally smiled, feeling satisfied. "That…That was incredible." He said.

"Yea, well, it's just something that we Guardians can do." I remarked.

"How were you able to do that?" The other guy asked. I sighed.

"Before we can explain, I'm gonna need to know your name" Said Serena, smiling.

"Lysander." He said, simply. "And, you two?" He asked us. We stood up, and they followed suit.

"I'm Serena, and this is my best friend, Luna." She explained.

"So, are you two going to explain what you are, and how you did that, or are we just gonna stand here like idiots?" Said Castiel, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him, and we all started walking. Well, here comes a long while of annoying explaining.

**Yay, I'm done! This chapter was about a few hundred words over a thousand. Hope you guys enjoyed! R&R, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, guys. (: Also, btw, I decided to not go through with "High School and Band Drama." I don't know why, but I just really didn't like the plot in the end. So, yea. I might make a Zevie story with that title, though. It just seems so perfect for that show, lmao. Anyway, enough of my talking. Let's get to the chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters, and the plot. The song belongs to Taylor Swift/and or The Hunger Games. I have no idea.**

"Soooo, lemme get this straight. Those guys who attacked us were called Hunters? Like, not regular hunters, but ones that specialize in hunting down people like you?" Castiel asked, trying to take in everything that Serena and I had just explained.

"Pretty much, yea. They get their name because they hunt down Guardians, and try to capture us. If we show any resistance, then they'll kill us." I said to the guys.

"Wow. Brutal. So, why are they after you guys, again?" Lysander asked, clearly still a bit confused. Serena and I looked at each other, and sighed.

"A long time ago, about 400 to 500 years ago, Guardians were created. But our creators, the Sorcerers used something that was stolen from the Hunters. They fought to get it back for about one year. After that, they gave up, and the two groups made a treaty." I said, explaining. "The treaty stated that the Sorcerers would never be allowed to steal anything from the Hunters ever again. If they did, they had a right kill one of our Guardians. One with high authority in the pack." I continued. Castiel and Lysander looked as me in shock as we kept walking.

The guys looked confused. "What do you mean by 'high authority'?" Castiel asked.

"Simple. They could kill an Alpha, or a Beta." I said.

"Wait, I know what an Alpha is, but not a beta." Said Lysander.

I sighed. "Betas are the second in command to the Alpha. If something were to happen to the Alpha, where he or she couldn't continue to lead the pack, the Beta would take over. They're like the second in command on a ship, or the Vice President." I explained.

Serena looked at me, to Castiel to Lysander, and started talking. "We're not exactly sure what the Sorcerers did, or why those two Hunters tried to attack you. All we _do_ know is that we're separated from our packs, and we need to get back to them. _Soon._" She said. "And I'm not exactly sure how we're going to do that. With the Hunters' plans now in motion again, it won't be easy. But we have to one way or another." Serena explained.

"I agree." I said.

"So, where did those guys get maces and swords? Isn't that something that they used in medieval times?" Castiel asked.

"Yep. There are some Hunters that can call on people in old times. It's basically time traveling, except without the traveling part. I know you would think that Sorcerers would be the ones to be able to do that, but not really. They _do_ have magic, but they don't use it for things like that." I explained.

"Okay. So, back to the positions of the packs. What are you two?" I just sighed, and Serena had an evil look on her face.

"Serena, _don't_." I warned her. But she ignored my warning, and started talking anyway.

"Luna's brother is the Alpha of our pack, and I'm a regular warrior." She said, smiling.

"Oh, really? So, does that mean that you have some authority in the pack as well?" Castiel asked, grinning.

I said: "No", at the same time Serena said: "Yes". I glared at her.

"I do _not._ My brother is the one with all the authority, along with his Beta, Pierce." I said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever." She said, grinning like an idiot.

We went on talking like that for about 15 more minutes. Castiel gave me his number, and so did Lysander. Serena did the same with them. While the guys went their separate ways, Serena and I started walking back to school to get my car. We were just gonna decide to go around the town, instead of going back to school. And, we couldn't go home, because my Aunt was there, and school didn't end until 2:05. We went to the mall, and just hung out. We went to the food court to get lunch, and by the time we were done with everything, school was already out.

We went to my car, and starting driving home. When we got there, my aunt was already sitting at the kitchen table, drinking, what I assumed, was coffee. Serena and me walked into the kitchen, and sat down next to each other, and put our stuff down next to us. To be honest, my aunt looked a bit uneasy, and I had no idea why. But, I guessed I was about to find out.

"So," She started. "How was your day at school?" She said, eyebrows raised. Serena and took side glances at each other. We knew something was up. She wasn't acting like her usual, happy, cheery self.

"Ummmm, it was fine." I said, smiling nervously.

"So, let's get down to business, okay girls?" She said. It sounded more like a statement, than a question.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked her. My aunt ignored her, though, and kept her gaze on me.

"So, Luna. I heard you made your first kill. Congratulations." She said, sipping her coffee. My legs started to bounce up and down rapidly. I always did that when I was nervous. I tried my best to stop, but it was no use.

I scoffed lightly, and smiled at my aunt. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, managing to keep my voice steady. But I was screaming on the inside.

"Oh, I think you do, Luna." She grabbed the remote from beside her, and turned on the TV. The news automatically came on.

"This just in, there has been an attack on the corner of Refugee, and Blue Moon road! Reporters say that two men in identical suits attacked two other young men with swords and maces! Now, how they got a hold of those kinds of weapons remains a mystery. All we do know is that two _wolves_ attacked the men with the weapons. One was left dead, and the other, we assumed had run off. The sword had been left behind. It also had blood on it. More information on this soon to come. This is Dahlia, with Sweet Amoris news." Then commercials came on, and my aunt turned off the TV. Now I was truly shaking, and I could tell that Serena was too.

"I know what you two look like as wolves. It was obviously you two." She said, with her gaze and voice steady.

She scoffed and shook her head disapprovingly. "I told you two to be careful. You should have left the Hunters alone. Now everyone who watches the news thinks that two wolves are roaming the streets of Sweet Amoris." She said to us. She was keeping calm, but we both knew that she was angry. That's what scared me the most. I was just happy that she didn't know about what happened at school. At least, that's what I hoped.

"You'd better hope that Lorelei, and Edmund don't find out." Lorelei Crimson was the mistress of the Crimson pack. She's basically the leader of the entire pack. Edmund Conan is the master of our pack. In other words, they have authority over everyone in both packs. That includes the Alphas.

"They couldn't possibly find out. We're here, and they're there." I said. I sounded a lot more certain than I felt. My aunt just sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You don't realize what those two are capable of. You're parents and I have been serving them a lot longer then you two, and your pack have."

"We know, Auntie." I sighed.

"We're gonna go upstairs, and just hang until it's time to go to bed." I said. And without another word to my aunt, I dragged Serena upstairs with me.

I woke up, exhausted. I didn't even feel like making myself look presentable. I did my morning routine, and started getting dressed. I put on dark gray sweat pants, a long-sleeved white shirt, black sneakers, and just threw on a black Hollister parka. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, and swiped on some brown mascara. **(In the profile)** I walked downstairs to see my aunt and Serena already up. I guess Serena didn't feel like wearing any cute clothes either, because she was wearing black yoga pants, with a purple waist, and black lace over it. She wore a white, racer-back, jersey tank, and a dark gray jacket, with a faux fur-lined hood. She also had on white All-Star Converse, and black eyeliner. Her hair was just down in their natural waves. **(Yep, you guessed it. Link in the profile)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO LUNCH, BECAUSE I'M VERY LAZY~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Serena and I decided to go to our lockers to put our jackets in there. We were going to eat inside today. We ignored the stares as we walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

I couldn't believe it. 10 minutes in to lunch period, and Amber had already started shit with me. I was getting heated pretty quickly.

"You are not the sun, Amber! The world does not revolve around _you!_" I shouted at her.

She scoffed, and told her little _minions_ to "take care of me". They didn't.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" Now it was my turn to scoff.

"Don't you see, Amber?! They're _scared_ of you. They probably don't even wanna be you're friend!" I said, rather harshly. I was okay with that.

She just glared at me, and ignored my comment.

"You better watch your mouth! My brother is the Student Council President!" She shouted.

"Do you honestly think I care? What the hell is he gonna do to me?" I said. "Have you forgotten who the hell you're talking to?" I said, my canines sharpening, and my eyes turning gold, from my wolf essence.

"You've probably forgotten what I can _do_ to you." I said, threateningly, narrowing my eyes at her. By now, a crowd had gathered.

"O-oh, yea, well…you have no taste in fashion, you mutt!" I could tell she didn't know what to do next. I was about to use this to my advantage.

I scoffed. "Is that all you got? Come on. You can do better than that." I said to her. I looked in the crowd, and saw Castiel, Lysander, and Serena. They all had grins on their faces, as they watched the drama unfold.

Amber's face became flustered. I put my hand up to my chin, as I pretended to think.

"Hmm…if seems as if you're nervous." I looked at her. "Maybe even _scared _of me." I said, raising my eyebrows slightly, challenging.

She said nothing. I laughed darkly, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, my teeth had turned back to normal, and my eyes went back to their original brown. At that same moment, Amber, Charlotte, and Li all turned to leave. Amber flipped the bird at me, but I really didn't care. I just laughed mockingly, as the crowd began to disperse.

Serena and the guys came up to me. Castiel was the one to talk first.

"Nice way to tell off Amber." He complimented.

I smiled at him. "Thanks. You know, it really pisses me off that she thinks she runs the school. Just because her brother is the Student Council President, doesn't mean anything." I said, angrily. They all nodded in agreement.

Serena sighed before talking. "There's really nothing you can do about her."

I turned my head away and mumbled; "I can snap her neck, and leave her to die…" Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Well, we gotta get to class. I'll see you in Biology, 7th period, Luna." Then she left.

"I have her next class with her, so I'll see you two later, alright?" Lysander said, and then he went after Serena. Castiel then turned to me. "Wanna go up to the roof?" He said, grinning. I smiled at him, and then nodded.

We made a stop on the way there. He unlocked a door in the back of the school, and took out his electric guitar. I grinned, and took an acoustic. He didn't seem to mind. He just gave me a weird look, which I ignored. When we got to the roof, we went to the ledge, and sat down in front of it, our backs leaning against it.

"So, why did you take an acoustic guitar?" He asked me.

I said nothing, and started strumming to one of my favorite songs.

I sang along with the guitar. **(Imagine her voice however you want to._. I'm imagining that its Madilyn Bailey's…)**

_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said "I'll never let you go."_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Don't you dare look out your window; darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ooooo, ooooo, oh (x2)_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright._

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_OooOoo, OooOoo, OooOoo, OooOoo… (x3)_

I stopped strumming, and singing, and looked at Castiel. He almost looked…awestruck. Just like the time when my team beat his in basketball! Except, there was something in his eyes that told me that he wasn't just in awe… I smiled sheepishly at him.

"S-so…um, are you gonna say something, or no? Feel free…" My voice trailed off as I spoke. He just smiled.

"You're amazing. I didn't know you were into music."

I just laughed. "Then, I guess you weren't paying attention in class when we introduced ourselves." He laughed. "I guess not."

We went on talking like that for the entire period. One of us would play a certain thing on the guitars, and the other would guess what it was. Then the bell rang, signaling 5th period. I just groaned. I didn't want to go to class, and I didn't want to leave Castiel. In fact, he looked disappointed too. We walked down the stairs, and put the guitars back in the room we got them from. I hugged him, and said bye, then I went to my locker to get my stuff for my next class.

_~~~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Serena and I walked into my house, expecting to see my aunt in the kitchen. All we found was a note on the island. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Luna and Serena,_

_I'm so sorry this is short notice, and I'm telling you in a note, but I have to go away on some…business. I'll be gone for about 2 and a half weeks, maybe 3. There's $200 on the table, please use it for emergencies only. I love you both; I hope you'll be okay without me._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Auntie Dorothy_

I looked to Serena. We both had worried expressions on our faces. We knew it could only mean one thing. She was going back to the packs.

**BOOM! Okay, that's the end. Sorry for such a long wait, but I really didn't have any inspiration. Soooo…yea. Bye, guys! R&R, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, guys, I just wanna say that I am **_**so**_** sorry for making you people wait! Writer's block is a bitch, am I right? Heh. Also, ending in a cliffy is kinda hard to back up, so it makes it hard to start the next chapter. I kinda have a thing for cliffhangers….I think I might have to change that o_o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Luna, Serena, and the plot.**

**Also, guys, I **_**might**_** be POV changing a little bit, only to Serena's POV, and maybe Castiel's. So, just look out for those.**

I couldn't believe it. She was going back to them?! Is she insane!? Does she even realize- I couldn't stop my thoughts, because Serena finished them for me.

"Does she even realize what they'll do to her when she gets back?!" An exasperated Serena beside me, sounded.

I just sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "I honestly don't know, Serena. Maybe she had a good reason, but whatever it was, must've been important." I stopped pinching my nose, and looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. Not from sadness, but just from everything that has been happening.

"Whatever, let's just do our own thing until she gets back. We have nothing else to do, and it's not like we can go after her." I said, matter-of-factly. She just sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

_~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up the next morning in a complete mess. I looked in the mirror, and I almost scared myself. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was a mess, and it looked dull. Well, that was fixable.

I took a shower; blow dried my hair, straightened it, and left it down. I put on some natural eye shadow, brown mascara, and eyeliner. I put on a tie dye v neck hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, and all white All Star Converse. And, of course, my full moon pendant.

I walked downstairs and saw Serena already at the table, eating cereal. She was rocking a black open knit beanie over her natural hair, a white, short-sleeved shirt with a dripping black heart, dark wash, destructed skinnies, and regular black and white All Star Converse.

"Hey, Rena. Ready for school?" I asked her casually. She just nodded. I thought nothing of it. I grabbed my stuff, my keys, and headed out the door.

_I guess I'll just get breakfast at school._ I thought to myself.

I hopped into the car, and waited for Serena to get it. When she did, I started the car, and drove off.

_[ 3__RD__ Person's POV]_

Meanwhile in Denver, Colorado. Luna's aunt, Dorothy had just arrived at the place where she was needed. Dorothy walked into Master Edmund's office, and just stood there, with her hand clasped behind her back.

"Master." She said, bowing her head respectfully, even though he couldn't see it. He was seated in his chair, with its back turned.

"Dorothy." He said without looking at her. He turned in his chair, just as two snarling wolves turned on Dorothy, snarling and growling menacingly. She looked at both of them in turn, keeping completely calm. Edmund was impressed by this. She recognized the two wolves as Zane Sage, and his wife, Coralie. They were Colette's parents, the Alpha of the Crimson Pack. Colette's parents were the Alphas of the Elder Crimson Pack. She could see the hurt and betrayal in the wolves' eyes. They didn't know the reason Dorothy left, and they would never listen to reason.

Dorothy turned her attention back to Edmund.

"If I may ask, Master, why have you called me here?" She asked, giving her Master a questioning look. The look in his cold, dark eyes frightened her and sent a chill down her spine.

"I have a proposal for you." Then he said nothing else as more of his guards walked in, along with Lorelei, her mistress. She was the head of the Crimson Pack, while Edmund was the head of her own, the Conan Pack.

"And what might that proposal be?" Dorothy asked. His eyes narrowed at her questioning tone, as he heard the snarls of Zane and Coralie get louder and louder. He signaled with his hand for them to stop, but you could still hear their soft growls as they glared at the woman who they felt had betrayed them.

_~~~~~~SKIPPING BACK TO LUNA'S POV~~~~~~~ _**(Don't worry, all of that above will be explained soon.)**

I sighed as I sat in the Principal's office, waiting to hear my punishment. Amber ratted out on Serena and me. I guess she saw me leave the school, as did Nathaniel. God, that son of a bitch. I hated her almost as much as I hated cats. And, before you say anything, can you really blame me for hating cats? C'mon, I'm a wolf, goddammit! Another reason Nathaniel and I will never get along. I mean, he loves cats. Serena sat beside me, glaring at nothing in particular. The Principal walked in, in her usual attire.

She sighed as her eyes situated on me. I stared back at her, as she took her seat in front of both of us.

"Well? What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

I cast a side-long glance at Serena, and I could tell that it took all of her willpower not to burst right out of this room.

We ended up getting a 1 hour detention for 2 days. The only bad part was that we had to be in separate detention rooms. How stupid is that?! She said it was because they're afraid we might do something to break out. Pssh, bitch we'd do something to get out, even if we were alone! _Whatever. _I thought as I made my way to the detention room. I wasn't very surprised when I saw Castiel sitting there at the back of the room. He grinned at me, and I smiled back. I made my way over to him, but the teacher saw, and told me to sit at the front. He apparently had strict orders to keep us away from each other. Whatever. That's what texting is for.

I sat down at the farthest seat away from the teacher, in the front row. I suddenly got a text from none other than Castiel. Good thing my phone was on vibrate.

(_Castiel, _**Luna.)**

_Hey, Wolfie. What're you in for? _I rolled my eyes at the nickname, and texted back.

**That hoe, Amber saw me skipping school in the middle of 1****st**** period. I guess she caught Serena, too, cuz she's in detention too. Just in a different room.**

_Really? She saw me too, but kept her mouth shut._

**That's not very surprising. I mean, she DOES have a huge crush on you…wait, then how'd you get in detention, if she didn't rat you out? **I heard him chuckle from the back of the room, due to my wolf instinctive ears.

_Yea, I know she does. And, frankly, it's getting extremely annoying. And, to answer your question, I already had it, cuz that uptight dork; Nathaniel caught me and Lys skipping school._

**Damn. Did Lys get detention, too?**

_No, just got off with a warning…that lucky dog._ I quietly laughed at his text.

**Haha. Yea, I know, right?**

We went on talking like that for the rest of the detention. When we left detention, I met up with Serena. I said goodbye to Cas, and we walked to my car.

Nothing really exciting happened today. When we got home, we did our own thing. It just felt a bit weird without my aunt there with us. Serena turned in early, which I thought was weird. I mean, it was Friday. She was normally the one to pull an all-nighter. Guess that's not the case for tonight.

_[Serena's POV] _**(Yea, I probably won't be doing this often.)**

I couldn't take it anymore. So, when Luna and I got home, I headed straight for the stairs. I needed to get out of here. I needed to find my Pack, the people I care about. If I told Luna what I was doing, she would never let me go, let alone go by myself. So, I packed some of my stuff in secret, and hid the bag under my bed. I grabbed a pen, and paper. I know I should probably wait to do anything rash, but I can't! I know something that she doesn't. And I planned to explain everything to her when I come back. I can't just drop the bomb on her all at once. Especially not when her aunt had just left. Truth is, guys, Lu's aunt and I had already been planning it before I left the packs. Her parents are in this too. But, frankly…I don't want to leave. I can't. Her aunt _just_ left and I don't want to have her lose someone else important to her instantly afterwards.

I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. I sat on my bed, thinking about it. Maybe I'll just wait a few more days…can I do that? I don't know if Dorothy can really hold on for much longer. She said she needs me to be there as soon as I can be. But…I'm not so sure I'm ready to leave just yet…

_[Luna's POV]_

The next morning, I did what I normally do, and walked downstairs, only to find no Serena. I got curious, but really thought nothing of it. I waited for about 15 minutes for Serena. She came down looking like she had just witnessed murder and was still reeling from the aftermath.

"Jeez…what the hell happened to you?" I asked her.

"Shut up…" She mumbled back.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

She just stayed quiet that time. I watched her quizzically as she walked into the kitchen and got out some milk and cereal. I furrowed by eyebrows at her quietness.

"Um, Rena, is there something bothering you?"

"No. What makes you say that?" She said quietly.

"Well, you just seem really quiet. And that's not exactly…well, you."

"I'm fine, okay?"

"But-"I started, but she cut me off.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" She shouted. I jumped back in surprise at her tone of voice. She's never usually this tense. I just started at her, wide-eyed, mouth slightly open. She noticed the look on my face, and then sighed.

_[Serena's POV]_

"I-I'm sorry." I said to her. I didn't know why I was letting my nerves get to me. _Yes you do. _A little voice sounded in the back of my head.

"It's okay. You're probably just stressed from school," She started. "Or from Amber." She finished, with a grin on her face. I forced myself to give a little half smile back.

I sighed. "Maybe." _C'mon. That's a lie, and you know it._

I bit my lip, before saying; "I'm fine. Really." I smiled. _More lies._ The little voice inside my head just wouldn't stop. Is it my…_conscience_ talking to me?

She inhaled and exhaled deeply through her nose. "I just worry about you." And that's all she said before walking out the door with her stuff, getting in her car, ready to go to school.

_~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING TO LUNCH, STILL SERENA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~_

My mind was restless. I couldn't think. I couldn't even eat. I just sat there against my locker, my knees drawn up, and arms resting on them. I lied to Luna, saying that I wasn't hungry, and I was going to study hall. Which wasn't a total lie…I mean; I'm really not that hungry. My mind was still reeling, thinking about whether I should go or not.

I was staring straight ahead, but I thought I could see a pair of legs standing in front of me. I was staring so intensely, that my vision was starting to blur. It was only until after then, that I heard the voice calling for me, snapping me out of my dazed thoughts. I looked up and saw Lysander staring down at me, a concerned gaze gracing his handsome features. He sat down next to me, going into the same position that I was in. I looked over at him, expectantly.

"You okay?" He asked. _Seriously? I'm sitting here, with a stare that could see right through your soul, and that's all you say? _I thought. Whatever. I let out a deep sigh.

"No." I answered, truthfully. His gaze became even more confused, as he turned to face me fully.

"Why? What's wrong?" I let out another sigh, as I faced him fully, as well.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Luna's aunt left, because she had to go back to the packs on business."

"Why'd she have to leave?"

"We don't know…well, she doesn't, at least."

"And, you do?" He never really was a man of many words. I inwardly chuckled.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah. I do."

"Care to explain more?" He asked. I just sighed.

I hesitated, before saying; "The only reason that she left was because she was trying to free both of the packs. She went back to Denver, Colorado, where they are being held captive. Our Master, Edmund had gotten a scientist to experiment on Luna, because they felt like she had more power flowing through her veins, then the rest of us. I have no idea where they got that idea from. The Sorcerers had created us themselves, as equals, so I don't understand what would persuade them to give her more strength then the rest of us."

I paused for a moment, wondering if I should continue. I knew I could trust Lysander. So why am I hesitating to tell him all of this? He obviously saw me struggling with myself, because he placed his right hand on my left shoulder, comfortingly. I nodded slightly, as I continued to spill all of my secrets.

"So, anyway, Luna's aunt and I had already been planning this from the start, even before since I ran away to come here. Mine and Lu's parents on in on this too. The only people who _don't_ know are the rest of our pack mates, including Luna's older brother, Axel, and herself. So, anyway, the plan was for me to sneak out of our house after Luna was sleeping, and get to Denver as soon as I could."

"Why would you leave Luna, if you know that she needs you?" He asked me. How did he know I was thinking that?

"Well…the truth is, I'm not doing this just to help Dorothy. I'm doing it for myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. To be completely honest, it was kind of cute. _No! Bad Serena! Now is not the time!_ I inwardly scolded myself.

I let out _another _sigh.

I spoke with pain very evident in my voice. "Edmund took my mother away from me. He killed her. To this day, I still don't know why. My father refused to tell me. Every time I brought it up, he would always change the subject." I was on the verge of tears. I let out a shaky breath, and continued.

"I was seven years old."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I stood at the foot of the altar, clenching my father's hand in my own. Master Edmund had called both packs out into the main area of the dungeon, where the altar was. Mistress Lorelei stood beside him, a sinister grin plastered on her face. I was horrified at the sight. There stood my mother, in chains, a knowing look on her face, as if she expected this to happen. I looked up at my father, who held a pained expression on his face._

_I watched as Master Edmund addressed his 'loyal' Guardians._

"_Hello, my Guardians. I have called you all here for a very important event." He gestured to my chained mother sitting behind him. "This woman, here, has been branded a traitor. She has betrayed us all! And she shall pay the price." He started to draw a pattern in the air, as a dark, shadowy figure appeared before us. We all gasped when we realized what it was. _A wraith.

"_Omigosh, is that a wraith?!" I heard a voice come from the crowd. I identified it as Luna and Axel's mother, Claire._

"_What are you doing to Carolyn?!"_

"_What is going on?!"_

"_What is the meaning of this?!"_

_More horrified cries from the crowd sounded as they watched the wraith engulf my mother in flames._

_The wraith released a blood curdling scream as it tore my mother into bits and pieces. I just watched in horror. I wasn't screaming. I couldn't. I just stood there, in shock. What had my mother done to deserve this? Nobody knew why. And nobody had the guts to ask. When the wraith had finished its job, it was summoned back where it came from. Only then was when I started screaming like Bloody Mary. Wailing, and crying. Anger, hurt, sadness, and confusion. That was what I was feeling as I looked at the remains of my mother._

_People had to drag me out of there. I didn't even try to stop them, either. I was too busy grieving over my dead mother. Only one thought ran through my mind as I was dragged out of the dungeon._

_My mother was dead._

_*End of flashback*_

I could tell he was at a loss for words. He sat there, staring at me, a shocked look on his face. I just nodded. I thought for a moment. My blood boiled with anger, as I stood up, punching my locker, not caring, as it made an all-too-clear dent. I breathed heavily, ignoring the comforting hand that Lysander put on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck anymore. I'm going back to Denver, and I am going to avenge my mother's death. She never deserved to die. But you know who does? Edmund." I said in a dangerously low voice. I said nothing else, and I dashed out of the corridor, bursting through the front doors, ignoring the stares I got from people in the halls.

I can't hold myself back anymore. I shifted forms and dashed through the streets. I'm leaving, and I'm leaving now.

Luna would be fine…right?

**Well, there you have it. You got a little bit of Lysander, and you found out a bit about Serena's past. I'm so sorry it took this long to update, but, like I said, I've been having a bad case of writer's block. I really hope it passes soon. Anyway, R&R, please! Byeeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Luna and Serena! I wish I owned Castiel…he's a sexy mofo…**

**Anyway! Enough of me being creepy, let's get on with it, people!**

_[Luna's POV]_

I was frantic. Completely, utterly frantic. I couldn't think straight. What the hell was she thinking?! She left me nothing but a _note_. Just like my aunt! Why would she go off merely _two days_ after my aunt left?! I was running all around the house, trying to find something to occupy myself, so I wouldn't go even crazier than I already was. Not even Castiel could calm me down! He was just lounging on the couch, waiting for me to calm down on my own.

"Castiel, what is the matter with you?! Aren't you going to even _try_ to calm me down?!" I said, pacing back and forth, both my mind and heart racing with anxiety.

"Well, Wolfie, I _would_, but after many, many minutes of you screaming at me and telling me to leave you alone, I kind of gave up." He said, nonchalantly. I gave him an "are-you-fucking-kidding-me?" look, and he just shrugged, as if it was nothing.

I groaned in frustration, plopping down on the couch, next to him. I let out a deep sigh, and soon enough, I felt my heart rate slow down, as I calmed myself. With no help from Castiel _at all_, I might add.

"Castiel, what am I gonna do?" I said, looking at him. "I have no idea what her motives were for leaving, and she won't pick up her phone."

He looked me in the eyes, turning to face me fully. I did the same, looking at him expectantly.

"Okay, look. We'll find her. We just need to know where to start. Where did she even go?" He asked me.

I inhaled deeply, and let it out. "Denver. But, I don't think she'd want us to go after her. It's her business. We just have to trust that she and my aunt will come home safely." He looked at me understandingly. I decided to lighten the mood. My moping around can't be good for us. I jumped up from the couch, and looked down at him, smiling. He looked up at me weirdly.

"I have all the ingredients for brownies. Wanna help me make some?" I said, still smiling. He grinned, getting up from the couch.

"Definitely." I laughed and walked into the kitchen, him following behind me.

I took out the brownie batter, and all the stuff needed to get started.

* * *

I stood there, stirring the batter for the brownies. Castiel was standing next to me, stirring a second bowl. We decided to make two batches, just because we were bored. Then Castiel poked me in my left side, for whatever reason, I have no clue. I jumped, and he smirked.

I looked at him. "What was that for?" I said, still stirring the batter.

"Nothin'." He said, shrugging. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. Then he poked me again in the side, twice.

I gave him a look that said; "what the hell are you doing?" He just grinned. I rolled my eyes playfully. I left the large bowl, to preset the oven. When I went back, Castiel held the spoon, raising it in the air. I raised both of my eyebrows.

"What are you-"I got cut off, because Castiel had actually flung the brownie batter at my face. I stood there, eyes and mouth agape, while Castiel was clutching his stomach in laughter.

When he finally stopped laughing, I said; "Oh, we are _not_ doing this." I said a stern look on my face.

"Oh, yes we are." Then he flung more batter at me.

"Okay, that's it!" Then I grabbed another wooden spoon, scooped up some batter, and threw it at his face. He just grinned, and threw a huge chunk on my shirt. I narrowed my eyes and bared sharp canines at him. This just made his grin grow wider. I thought of something, and felt a devilish smile grow on my face. I grabbed a handful of batter, and stood there, eyes gleaming.

He glared at me. "You wouldn't." I raised an eyebrow and ran my chocolate covered hand through his hair. He scowled at me.

"This. Means. War." I squealed as he picked me up and threw me on the couch. I got up before he could even think about doing anything with the batter. It obviously didn't work, because he took the remainder of it in the first bowl and dumped it on my head. I gasped as the batter ran down my face, onto my shoulders. I growled at him. I mean, _literally_ growled at him, scowling.

"Awww, did I make Wolfie mad?" He said, tauntingly. I glared at him, grabbing another handful of the batter in the second bowl and threw it at him. He dodged it just in time, and it ended up all over the wall behind him. He turned to me and grinned.

"Careful where you throw that." He said, winking at me. I glared back in response.

"You're the one who made me!" I growled in frustration, as we continued to throw the batter at each other, until it was completely gone.

* * *

When we had finally finished with our little brownie food fight, we attempted to clean the kitchen. After that we just sat on the kitchen floor, laughing our heads off.

"You-you look ridiculous!" I said, clutching my sides. I almost couldn't breathe.

"You," He had to stop talking, because he was laughing too much. "You look like a chocolate bunny threw up on you!" It was true. Our bodies were covered in chocolate. The only thing we bothered cleaning was our faces and hands.

"Ew! Gross." By then my laughter had narrowed down to constant giggles. He was chuckling.

"Hey. You missed a spot." I furrowed my brows in confusion. He took his finger and wiped off some chocolate on my cheek. It took a while for me to realize how close our faces were. We were inches apart, our noses almost touching. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

My heart was racing, and my head was spinning. I had so many butterflies in my stomach that I felt as if I would take off into the air, right then and there. He started to lean in, but I stayed frozen in my spot. Our lips were centimeters apart, before we had a little…interruption. Castiel's phone had gone off, his Winged Skull ringtone sounding. His eyes flashed of something that I couldn't describe. Anger, maybe? He stood up, and pulled me up with him. He answered his phone afterwards.

He answered with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Yeah?" Pause. "What do you mean, he got out?!" Longer pause. "Ugh, alright, but it'll take me a while to get there. Just stay on his tail, and_ don't_ let him out of your sight!"

"What's the matter?" I asked, with concern on my face.

"My dog, Demon got out. I need to go catch him."

"I'll go with you!" I offered.

He nodded, showing no hesitation. "Thanks."

Our clothes were already washing. I changed into something different and I gave him some of my dad's old clothes. Miraculously, there was still some stuffed in his old closet. I mean, this was his house as a kid, after all.

* * *

We were driving in my car, to Castiel's house. We left it there and now I was looking around for his dog, Demon, with Castiel and Lysander.

"So, what does he look like?" I asked them.

"He's a black Belgian Shepard." Castiel replied.

I nodded. "Got it." Since I was a Guardian, it would be easy for me to track him. It didn't take me a while to do it, either.

"That's him!" Castiel pointed to a big, black dog with long fur. He stood there, barking, as if he wanted to chase him. Lysander started walking towards him, but I stopped him. He gave me a weird look.

"Don't. That's exactly what he wants you to do. If you walk to him, he'll start running again, and we'll never catch him." I explained. And, guess what, a few moments later, he started to walk up to me, and sniffed my extended hand.

"Maybe he senses another animal." Castiel joked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Should I?" I asked them both. They exchanged glances, before nodding.

"Do it." They said, simultaneously.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, before shifting in to my wolf form. Demon yelped in surprise and jumped back. I wagged my tail slightly, showing him that I was friendly. I tilted my head to one side, tongue lolling out. _Man, I'm good at being cute._ I thought to myself, inwardly giggling. I tried entering his thoughts to talk to him, but apparently, he was new to that sort of thing…Ugh. Don't tell me I have to act like I'm an actual wolf? Oh, dear, God…

He tried sniffing my behind, but I swung around and barked a warning at him. He barked at me, but no thoughts came to my head. I shifted forms and grabbed him before he could run away. Castiel hooked his leash to his collar, and started scolding him.

"Don't ever do that again! You had me worried sick about you." Demon whimpered, and licked Castiel's hand. He scratched him behind his ears and Demon wagged his tail. I smiled at them.

"Thanks for helping me, Wolfie." Castiel said to me.

I smiled at him. "No prob, Castiel." I don't know how long we were just looking at each other like that. I opened my mouth to say something, but Lysander cut me off.

"Soooo, are you two are just gonna stand there, or are we gonna get Demon back home?" I looked over at Lysander in surprise. He had a knowing smile on his face. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. I then quickly recovered and glared at him playfully.

"Whatever. I'll just, um…see you guys later, I guess." I said, awkwardly. I was about to turn away and go home, but I felt a hand hold me back.

I looked to see Castiel, looking a bit flustered. _Hmm…now why would that be?_ I thought to myself, my interest piqued.

"Umm, no, you can come with us. Maybe hang out for a bit more?" He asked. And, I must be going crazy, because I could've sworn I saw a hopeful look in his eyes. I grinned a little and nodded.

Okay, _wow._ Castiel's house is _huge! _Almost like a mansion, but kind of different. I asked him what his parents do for a living and he said that his mom works as a hostess and his father is a pilot. Must be why his house is the way it is. He also said that he lives by himself, because his parents are always away. They only come home a few times a year, but they always call and stuff.

Lysander had gone home, because his brother… uhh…what was his name, again...? Oh! Leigh. He said Leigh needed his help in his shop, or something like that. So, now it was just Castiel, Demon, and I. We sat at the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate, since it was a bit cold outside. Demon lay at Castiel's feet, under the table. I had absolutely no conversation starter, so it was kind of awkward.

"So, when did you start getting into music?" He asked me suddenly. _Oh, thank, God, something simple._

"Well, in seventh grade, I started Choir, since I knew I loved to sing. About 4 months into that, I was hooked. I had already learned all of the notes, and I knew how to sight read." I laughed a little at the last part.

"So, about a year later, I started getting into the guitar. I remember watching my uncle and my dad play their guitars and I was just fascinated. My cousin and brother also picked it up, and they showed me a couple things." I smiled at the memory.

"After thinking it over, I told my parents that I wanted to play music. My dad offered to give me lessons, but I refused. I wanted to follow in my dad's and uncle's footsteps, and teach myself. So I did."

"I remember them being so proud of me." I grinned a little, starting at the table, my eyes a bit distant, as I reminisced in the memories. My small smile suddenly turned into a frown, as I remembered a…not so pleasant memory.

I took a deep breath. "But, then a year later, when I was in ninth grade, Edmund called my parents into a private conference. I begged them to tell me what was going on, but…they kept it to themselves. I had no idea what was running through their minds. They suddenly became very reserved to my brother and me." I kept staring at the table, my hand wrapping tightly around the mug.

"So, one day, my brother and I decided to follow them to their conference. We stayed outside the door and listened in. They were talking about me. It was…weird…what they were saying. I can't remember clearly, but…they said something about me being special." I scoffed lightly, smiling sadly.

"If only I had my brother with me." I finally looked up at Castiel, surprised at what I saw. He looked sad and bit guilty. I saw sympathy in his eyes. "He has a photographic memory." I continued. I pursed my lips, trying to stop them from quivering. I was surprised that I was able to keep my voice steady. I missed my brother and parents so much. Why did my aunt and Serena have to leave me too?

I took another deep breath and looked down at the table again and took a sip of my hot chocolate. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I changed the subject, while trying to stop myself from crying at the same time.

"So, when did _you_ get into music?" I said, forcing a smile that I hoped he didn't notice was a forgery.

I guess he didn't, because he just smiled back and started explaining _his_ musical life story.

But, while he was talking, my smile faltered and I zoned out. It was like I was looking at him, but I wasn't..._really_ looking at him. I just couldn't help but wonder about my family and friends. Were they okay? Were the _Packs_ okay? More and more questions filled my mind, until I couldn't even think straight. I felt terrible, not listening to Castiel. I just kept letting the problems fill my mind; I didn't even notice a voice calling me. I snapped out of my trance, when I saw Castiel sitting there, staring at me with a slight annoyed face, but had a hint of concern.

Despite his mood, he spoke with a gentle tone.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me. I forced another smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then I gestured for him to continue talking.

And, although I was paying a bit more attention than last time, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder off back into oblivion as I was consumed with the thoughts of my loved ones back home.

**Yes, I realize that it's a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to end it. So, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm very proud of myself for getting it up faster. :D There'll be more to come soon! Bye, guys! R&R, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, guys, I'm back with another chapter of EFTC (: Hehe…cool name, lmao. Anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Luna and Serena and the story.**

_If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm. _

_-Mahatma Gandhi_

It had been about 1 week since Serena left and only 1 week and 2 days since my aunt left. During this span of time, Castiel and I have become visibly closer.

Lysander keeps telling us that we're joined at the hip, and every time I'm with Castiel, Amber is always magically there. The only good part about that is that she gets pissed off, and I get a front row seat to see her lash out.

Except for today. She was being _especially_ annoying today. I was just sitting at the lunch table with Castiel and Lysander, _minding my own business_, I might add, when she started messing with me.

We were inside this time, because it was only about 14 degrees outside, and nobody wanted to end up like an icicle.

"So, Luna. Where's your little sidekick? Did she decide that you weren't worth her time, so she finally left?" She said, mockingly, batter he eyelashes.

I fought back a growl. I wasn't about to let her get the best of me.

"Get outta here, Amber. I'm not in the mood for your shit." I said to her, while glaring at her little minions.

They seemed to be unfazed by it. _Huh. Guess they finally grew a spine._ I thought to myself.

Amber scoffed at me. "She was never cut out to be here in the first place. I'm surprised she didn't leave the day after she got here. With her being so small and all, she's easy to take advantage of." She said the last part evilly, smirking.

I said nothing and just glared at her. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"She was just _so_ lost here. No wonder why she left. Without her being able to shift into that beast you two call a wolf she couldn't defend herself." She said, pushing out her lower lip in a pout, with mock concern.

I can't believe she was actually bringing up Serena leaving! That actually hurt a little inside. I don't even wanna _think_ about the danger that she could be in…

I stood up and looked at her. "Okay, Amber, listen up. You can talk about me, you can bash on me, I don't give a fuck. But you do _not_ talk about my best friend that way."

I didn't once break my eyes away from her patronizing glare, but I could sense the people around us, creating a crowd.

She scoffed again and rolled her eyes at me. "What are you gonna do about it, Luna? _Bite me?_"

"Serena was such a sl-"I cut her off.

"I'll do more than just _bite you_ if you even _dare_ finish that sentence." I threatened her, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, really? Please do, you, _mutt_." _Oh, hell, no. She's _mocking_ me. She outta know who the hell she's talking to!_

I was literally shaking in anger by that point. I looked at her dead in the eye, not once looking away. I wanted to make she saw the pure _fury _and _hatred_ in my eyes towards her.

"You don't have the guts to do anything. You're such a goodie two shoes, and you're probably not even a good enough fighter. That's probably why you got kicked out of your little group of wolf freaks."

_Oh, so now she's questioning my combat skills? Ha!_

She laughed mockingly. "You're probably considered the puppy of the whole Pack! You're a disgrace to them. To your family, your friends. They probably never even wanted you in the first pla-"

I snapped. I finally snapped. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it, I was punching Amber right in the face, probably breaking her nose in the process. She gasped, along with everybody else in the area.

I swore I could even see some teachers among the group! They were probably too scared to do shit…and I don't blame them.

"That is _IT_! I have _HAD IT_ with you! You walk around here, thinking you're the shit, but you're _NOT! _I've told you before and I'll tell you again! Nobody likes you, Amber! Not me, not Lysander, not _CASTIEL_, probably not your friends, and even your brother gets annoyed with you sometimes because of your attitude!"

"Or maybe it's just because of how you are in _GENERAL! _Hell, you might as well have "BITCH" tattooed across your forehead!"

People around us "oooed".

I was livid and I was finally letting all of that anger loose. I could tell she was getting scared. Same with her friends, Li and Charlotte. All three of them were trembling, and they looked like they were rabbits, ready to jump into hiding the second their "predator" pounced on them.

"Do you see my eyes, do you see my teeth?! You're the one who's making me like this!" I said, gesturing to my golden eyes and sharpened canines in turn.

I then lowered my voice to a dangerous and menacing growl, so that only she could hear it.

"And if you ever even _look_ at me, _talk_ about me; _THINK_ about me, I _WILL _show you just what this little _'puppy'_ can really do."

I had to take a deep breath to even continue talking. "Now _get out_ of my face."

After I had finished my mini rant, I finally broke my eyes away from Amber's to see everyone around us had stopped and stared. Their eyes were bulging out of their head, mouth agape.

My eyes had changed back to brown, but my teeth were still _very _sharp. I felt as if they would break the skin of my lip at any second.

Although nothing could beat the sweet feeling of seeing Amber as terrified as she is, I couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. I was still too furious. I took another deep breath and sat back down, ignoring all of the stares I got. I heard Amber starting to weep from behind me. I wasn't sure if it was from the punch I gave, or just from being scared in general.

I really could've cared less at that point. But, in all honesty, I _did_ feel a little bad. That doesn't mean I'm going to be apologizing to her or anything. I heard Amber running away, and I sighed. I didn't care what my punishment would be. Although, I know it would be pretty bad…I mean, at least I didn't shift or anything. Frankly, I'm a little surprised that I didn't. I had a _lot_ of held in anger.

I growled when I saw the people around us in the corners of my eyes. They still hadn't moved from their spots.

"Why, don't you take a picture?! It'll last longer!" I shouted, lashing my head from side to side, as I looked all around me.

Almost immediately, people in the crowd started to disperse. They scattered like frightened mice. I inhaled a huge breath, and let it out. I felt my canines start to dull.

I looked over at Castiel and Lysander, a bit apprehensive. I braced myself for the terrified stares, and them running off and leaving me, calling "freak" over their shoulder. But, all I saw was looks of awe and amusement from Castiel, and surprisingly…calmness from Lysander.

Castiel grinned at me. "That was pretty awesome, Wolfie." He complimented. Lysander nodded his agreement.

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks…" My voice trailed off as I saw the Principal coming up from behind the guys. "Uh oh…" I groaned.

She had a furious look on her face. Her face was red in rage and she had pieces of hair sticking out all over her head. When the guys turned around, they flinched at what they saw. _I don't blame them…_ I thought.

"My office. _Now._" She growled through clenched teeth. I gulped and stood up. I walked slowly behind her as I followed her to her office.

* * *

When I got out of the office, I met up with Castiel and Lysander at my locker. Castiel was the first to speak up.

"So, what's your punishment this time?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, and let it out. "Two weeks of detention. Not only that, but I have to give a public apology to Amber." I said the last part of my punishment grimly. I scoffed. _So much for not apologizing…_

"Ouch…that won't turn out well…" Castiel commented. I glared at him.

"Yes, Castiel, _thank you_ for pointing out the obvious." I said sarcastically. He shrugged, and I scoffed in response.

Then Lysander spoke up. "Well, you know, it _could_ be worse. I mean, those two weeks of detention could have been suspension." He remarked. I sighed.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I agreed. They both looked at me with sympathy.

"Sorry, Wolfie…" Castiel said.

"Don't be. You have no reason to. And, if I'm being honest…" I paused before continuing. "It felt good to get all that out." I finished, smiling broadly. They both smiled back, and soon enough, we all started laughing.

_I'm so glad I have them in my life…_

* * *

It was the same night of the whole incident with Amber, and I was home alone, like I have been for the past week. I was sitting in my room, looking outside my window, sitting on the window seat. I had my left leg up to my chest, hands wrapped over the knee, with the other leg dangling off the seat.

I let out a huge sigh. I had been sighing a lot lately…

I had no idea what to think. Was my family okay? How were they holding up? They were all probably under the control of Edmund and Lorelei. I mean, the packs have been for the past six generations…

I let out _another_ sigh, probably the umpteenth one today…

I stood up from my spot on my window seat, and trudged downstairs. I grabbed my lanyard, and opened the front door, locking it behind me. I put the lanyard around my neck, and shifted. I ran through the streets, under the moonlight, until I got to my favorite thinking spot; A cliff on the edge of Sweet Amoris.

I let the breeze blow through my brown fur, before shifting back into a human. I sat down at the edge, letting my legs dangle off of it. Every time I needed a place to just be by myself, I would come here. It was perfect for people like me. I gazed up at the dark night sky and the glittering stars. I scoffed lightly. _It's a full moon…what a coincidence. _I thought to myself.

I thought about my family and how they would be handling everything. They're strong. I know they are. My thoughts drifted to my brother. I thought about how long it's been since I've seen him. I let a small tear fall down my cheek. I didn't bother to wipe it off.

Then I thought about my best friend…more tears fell, as I stared up at the moon.

_Hang in there, Rena…_

* * *

**So, there you have. I'm so sorry it's been over a month since I've updated, and I'm so sorry that this is kind of short! But, I didn't know how else to end it. But, my writer's block is FINALLY going away. I already have a few ideas for the next chapter. So, I'll see you then! R&R, please! Byeeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No notes for this chapter. You know the disclaimer. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And, don't forget your study guide is due tomorrow! That will be your final grade for the World War II unit."

Then the bell rang. I literally jumped out of my seat, leaving it on the floor as I bolted out of the classroom. I didn't look back as I fast-walked through the hallways. People stared, pointed and whispered, but I didn't care. I was about ten feet away from the front double doors that would free me from this hell-hole, when someone stopped me. I spun around, ready to snap at anybody who touched me when I was _this _irritated.

Today was the day that I had to give Amber that public apology, and she's been holding it over my head all day. It was humiliating! I inwardly groaned, just thinking about it. So, I guess you could say that I haven't been having the best day.

But, when I turned around, I was surprised to see Iris standing there. My eyebrows shot to the sky, eyes widened, and mouth slightly agape. Upon seeing my stunned expression, the redhead ripped her hand from my arm and looked down. She spoke with a meek tone.

"Um…H-hey, Luna…" She greeted. I scrunched up my eyebrows, and blinked twice, still surprised. When I didn't reply, she kept talking. "I saw your apology to Amber…" I groaned and threw my head back. She gave me a weird look, which I ignored. I looked back at her.

"You saw that?" I asked. She just nodded, probably still feeling a bit shy. I groaned again. "Great!" I said, sarcastically, after scoffing. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm _really_ sorry!" She blurted out. I raised my eyebrows again, not bothering to hide my surprise.

"Um…what for?" I asked, genuinely confused. She sighed, looking a bit ashamed of herself. "For ignoring you after the school found out about your secret..." She started. "And, for being rude. I mean, if I have one main rule, it's to never judge someone before you get to _really_ know them. And, I did the exact opposite…" She finished, saying the last part more to herself than to me.

My facial expression softened at hearing her apology. She seemed very genuine, after all. I gave her a small grin and patted her shoulder. "Hey, no worries. I mean, I don't blame you for acting that way. If I were you in that situation, I'd be the same way." I said to her. She smiled, her whole face brightening visibly. She breathed a sigh, of what I guessed was relief.

"Good. I'm glad." She said. I smiled back at her and removed my hand from her shoulder. "Now, I have to get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I turned to leave one more time, feeling a weight lifted off of my shoulders, strangely. But, before I could walk out the doors, Iris stopped me one more time. I looked back, confused.

"Yes?"

"…You're pretty cool. I'm glad I came up to you." She said, and I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you did too." Then, I left the school for real.

* * *

I pulled up into my driveway, breathing a sigh before cutting the engine, and stepping out. I unlocked my front door, closing it behind me, and threw my stuff on the island in the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. As I was drinking, I remembered that I hadn't checked the mail in almost a week. I put down my water and walked out, to the mailbox. To my surprise, not much was in there. Just a few letters and a huge magazine.

I walked back into my house, and as I was sifting through it, I found a letter addressed to me. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. I looked at the sender and literally screamed at the top of my lungs, dropping the other stuff. It was a letter from my _DAD! _I ran back into the kitchen; but not before closing my front door. I ripped open the envelope, not caring if it got messed up. I unfolded the letter, and almost cried at seeing the sight of my dad's handwriting.

_To my beautiful daughter,_

_ I'm so sorry I haven't been communicating to you before this. Unfortunately, this is the only way I _can_ communicate with you for the time being. _

I rolled my eyes at my dad, seeing as he indented his sentence. _He's such a Grammar Nazi…_ (No offence to Germans.) I smiled and continued reading.

_You're mother and I are trying our best to hold the packs together. But, with Edmund being so powerful and all, he's not exactly easy to take down. I don't know if you've ever noticed, but the Sorcerers aren't who they say they are. It's the Hunters we should be fighting alongside._

My eyes widened. _I knew it!_ I thought to myself. Axel and I had always had our doubts about the Sorcerers.

_Until we can figure out a way to escape, we have to stay here and endure it. I'm happy to assure you that Axel, Serena, and your aunt are all safe._

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief when I read that part.

_We have teamed up with the Crimson wolves, including the elders. We have all agreed that we will stay here and come up with strategies. Until then, please go on with your normal life. I'm so sorry that you're probably feeling alone over there right now. But, your aunt has informed me that your school knows about you and Serena. If you can, please don't hesitate to open up to someone. It may or may not be hard for you. Tell someone that you've grown close to about the situation. They can help you get through it._

_ Until next time,_

_ Your father._

After I was done reading, I sighed and folded the letter back up. I thought about what my dad said in his letter. I started out the kitchen window, deep in thought.

I knew exactly who to open up to…

* * *

I called Castiel just a few hours ago, so now here I am, sitting on his couch, explaining everything that's going on in my world; things that he wouldn't understand otherwise. I told him everything. Every last bit of it. After I was done with my rant, he seemed speechless; as if he couldn't believe anything I had just told him. That was fine, in my opinion. I didn't care. The less he truly understands and/or _knows_, the safer he'll be. I didn't want him to get into any kind of danger because of me.

"So, what you're telling me is that the Sorcerers are actually evil? And that the _Hunters_ are the ones that you should actually be fighting with?" He asked and I nodded.

He just blinked. "What the fuck?!" He shouted, and I jumped. "What?!" I shouted back at him.

"Then, who were those guys that attacked me and Lysander that day?" He asked, giving me a confused look. I looked off in the distance and furrowed my eyebrows. I shook my head slightly and slowly. "I have no idea…I really don't." When I looked back at Castiel, he held an expression of confusion and concern on his face.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding and lay my head back on the couch. As I stared up at the high ceiling of the living room, I continued to explain exactly what had been going on in my world. I told him everything I knew. About why the Sorcerers were evil, why my aunt and Serena had to leave, everything. I even told him a little bit about the weapons they use. Including the wraiths… I shuddered as I thought about it. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as he asked, "What exactly are _wraiths?_"

I suppressed another shudder as I explained it to him. I took in a deep breath and exhaled before speaking. "Basically, wraiths are spiritual entities. Like…a _ghost_, if you will. And, they're evil. They have the shape of a human body, and they kind of remind most Guardians of the Grim Reaper. They glide around the air and have these weird outfits that you always see things like them wearing. All shredded and black…" My voice trailed off as an image crossed my mind. I almost felt like crying, but I forced myself to continue explaining; I wasn't done yet. I took a deep breath.

"The Sorcerers summon them with these weird fire symbols. The wave their hands in the air, creating the symbols. I swear the wraiths are like lapdogs. It's like they don't have minds of their own! All they do is stand there until they're needed. When they attack, it's like…it's like they're branding you all over your body…your entire body is just engulfed completely in sweltering heat and you can't get out…the more you scream, the more they make it hurt. And they don't stop until you're completely burned to a crisp…and by the time they're done, you're hurting so much, you'll _wish_ they would've killed you." By then, I was feeling tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I blinked, forcing them back.

I turned to Castiel. He had an unreadable expression on his face. It almost looked like a mixture of confusion, terror, and worry: something I've rarely seen on his face. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it, I was trembling and tears were streaming down my face. I sobbed and clung to Castiel's chest. He said nothing and just let me cry. I hated it. I absolutely hated it. I hated showing weakness, and I hated crying in front of people, no matter _who_ they were.

Castiel held me close to him and about 3 minutes later, I had finally calmed down. I let out a shuddering breath. I refused to look Castiel in the eyes. I kept my head down, staring at my lap. I heard him sigh.

"Have you ever been attacked by a…wraith before?" He asked me quietly. I silently nodded my head. I sucked in a deep breath before letting it out. Then I looked up at him and I surprised by how close our faces were. I felt my face grow hot and instantly looked away again. Then he asked another question.

"When? I mean…when were you attacked by one…?" I bit my lip to keep it from quivering. "It was a little bit before I got away from Edmund and the crazy scientists. Edmund thought I was being difficult, so he summoned a wraith and told it to attack me…to torture me." I scowled in disgust as I talked about the evil man.

"After it was done, Edmund was laughing like a maniac and he told me that whenever I would give him a hard time, he'd make the wraith come back to torture me again…" I explained. I looked up at Castiel, now ignoring the closeness of our faces. He was trembling and I felt waves of rage and pure fury rushing through him. I sighed again and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel, calm down…I'm okay now, aren't I? That's all that matters." I soothed. He didn't seem to hear me. He looked at me like I was crazy, fury still blazing in his gray eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! That little fucker is crazy! If he thinks he can get away with something like that, he's got another thing coming." I rolled my eyes at his empty threat. My hand had somehow ended up on his upper arm; I could feel his muscles tensing with rage, as well as his face.

"Castiel, what the hell are you gonna do? Go to Colorado and beat him up? You have no idea what he's capable of!" I tried reasoning with him. He just grumbled in response.

I stifled another sigh and took my hand away from his arm, feeling a bit disappointed; he's got some muscle on him. Castiel's eyes grew soft as they bore into mine. I felt my face grow hot again, but I didn't bother to look away this time.

"I just don't want you get hurt like that again." He said.

"I won't. When I'm here, Edmund can't hurt me. And, when I'm good and ready, I'll go back and I'll save the packs." I said, hoping my voice sounded more sure than I felt. Castiel himself still looked unsure. He said nothing as he gazed down at me and I gazed up at him. We didn't need any words. We both knew how each other felt. Then, he started leaning in, but my head was still frozen to the spot. When our lips were inches apart, my eyes fluttered shut and he closed the remaining gap. My heart was racing a million beats a second, and I felt it pounding against my chest.

I kissed him back and I felt him smile through it. It didn't feel like his usual, cocky smirk; it felt genuinely happy. When he pulled back, there was a small look of mischief in his eyes. I narrowed mine playfully and smiled.

"Well, it took you long enough!" I said teasingly. His eyes widened and he scoffed, still smiling.

"Oh, yeah?! What about you?!" He shot back.

"Hey, the girl isn't supposed to make the first move." I said, not bothering to stifle a laugh. He just snorted.

"Whatever." Then before I could say anything else, he shut me up with another kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

* * *

**So, there you are! Chapter 9. Sorry is Castiel is a bit OOC, but I'm still not 100% good on writing his dialogue. I'll get better soon, I promise! Bye, guys! R&R, please. **


End file.
